Spiderman is gone
by sport21
Summary: 4 months after Peter was infected with Goblin serum he is starting to show side effects and Ava isn't there to help him, after finding out her 17 year old daughter was pregnant her mother took her home leaving Peter to fall apart and quit spiderman. and with a monster ock on the rise new York needs him
1. troubling issues

Spiderman is gone

**chapter 1: troubling issues **

**it's october, Halloween has come to New York, but not all is happy 4 months ago Spiderman learned he was going to have a family with white tiger. unfortunetly 2 months after, learning about her daughters condition Ava's mom came for her and took her home to purto rico and hid her tiger talisman away leaving a broken Peter back home. and without Ava to keep him in check the goblin infection grew stronger within Peter. not enough to force a transformation but more than enough to make him stop caring about the world around him, he turned his back on both his team and the avengers. in a nutshell Peter went to hell without Ava and their child.**

Peter sat on a bench in centeral park, a place where he spent almost all his free time these days, the woman he loved and their unborn child was taken away from him, his best friend was dead by his hands. as he sat staring at the pond his jittery fingers pulled a jade bowl with a short extension mouth piece, placing it to his lips Peter ignighted the flaky green substance in the bowl taking a deep breath as it burned. and his shaking soon stopped afterwards ah that's better he said calmly sliding back into the bench watching groups of kids play on the paddle boats maybe exile isn't so bad he said to himself.

a few hours later he began walking home, normally if Peter was even a minute or 2 late he would be web swinging at full speed but these days he just didn't care about anything. sirens and squad cars began flooding down the street towards the first natinal bank of new york and on the roof tops above was Peters former team mates Nova, Power-man and the back in action iron-fist, when Power-man saw him and stopped, Peter? dude get your suit we could use some help scorpions robbing the bank he pleaded, Peter just shook his head i'm out remember i'm not slinging webs anymore Peter said dully, Power-man looked down the street to the bank we need to talk buddy he finished as he ran after Nova and iron-fist. sorry Luke but there's nothing to talk about Peter mumbled resuming his walk home.

he arrived at his aunts house to find the house surrounded by cars two he recognised one as agent Coulsons the other one belonged to his half brother Eddie brock, Aunt May i'm back he yelled through the house making his way into the kitchen, what are you guys doing here? he asked looking around the kitchen tony stark, Steve rodgers, Coulson, Fury and Eddie were sitting waiting for him, Pete we need to talk to you buddy Eddie said pointing at an empty chair, no you really don't Peter replied miseribly turning to leave the kitchen when aunt May caught him at the enterance yes we really do Peter now sit down! she said sternly pointing at the chair. there's nothing to talk about aunt May Peter whispered, yes there is sweetie she replied softly ever since Ava left you've gone completely off the reservaiton, you threw away your suit and with it everything your Uncle Ben taught you, you've stopped helping people, caring about people, your picking fights in school and you're on drugs she cried. it's just pot aunt May nothing serious he scowled dropping into the chair she directed him to. Steve was next to speak up, Kid you were a great hero why do this to yourself? he asked concerndly, Peter just shook his head i was never a hero he said i lost more people than i saved, my aunt got put in a coma, because of me i buried my uncle and my teacher, i killed my best friend and his father, i lost the woman i love and my own kid what else do i have left worth fighting for? he asked, the room went silent after that as everyone just stared at him with blank expressions, look Pete i get that much Eddie started but do you really think Ava would approve of you turning your back on everything that made you, you i mean she fell in love with you because of those qualities he finished hopping Peter would listen to his reasoning. if you're all done feel free to show yourselves out Peter scoffed, leaving the kitchen,

that could have gone better said tony taking a mouthful of coffee, he's really far gone isn't he? asked Coulson hey you guys did this to him Eddie growled, how is that? demanded Fury, who told Ava's mom to come and get her? Eddie snapped.

Fury didn't like that jab he rounded on Eddie narrowing his eye and nostrils flaring, she is only 17 i had to inform her mother of what was going on and what she decides to do is well within her right, yeah well her "Rights" are what killed Spiderman! Eddie shot back, Eddie that's enogh aunt May said calmly refilling everyones cup, Phil would it be possible to borrow a plane to purto rico? she asked keenly, Coulson looked at Fury then back to May i'm afraid not May he replied contently but i'd be happy to take you there commercialy he added.

about an hour after everyone left the guys came back home beaten, bruised and not to mention their egos were crushed, Sam face planted the couch while Luke and Danny agurned to the kitchen, i can't believe scorpion got away Luke groaned grabbing a drink from the fridge, indeed without our more aggravating team mate the vilians do not lose their focus as fast as they used to Danny moaned. we need web head to pull himself together he finished, boys Phil and i are going away for a couple of days do not destroy the house and keep an eye on Peter she ordered as she and Phil made their way to the front door, i'm sorry what was that? asked Luke the door closed before aunt May heard him. aunt May and Coulson leave yet? asked Peter sneaking into the kitchen, yea Luke groaned why where are runing off to? not runing Peter replied stepping he said sticking a white stick between his lips, dude really you're going to do that in hear? Luke snapped, of course not Peter protested pulling a lighter i'm taking it outside, Luke firmly grabbed Peter by the shoulder stopping him in his tracks no, no more he growled you're going to stop this all of it and come back to your senses, the city needs the real Spiderman back and we need our friend back!. Luke do you really want to start something over this? Peter asked threatenly, if it's what it takes to snap you back to your senses then yes Luke boasted, Peter shook his head in disappointment then lets take it outside he said.

guys lets just think this through Sam protested chasing after Luke and Peter, you sure this what you want to do Luke? asked Peter rounding back to face Luke, you won't listen to reason so this is all that's left Luke retorted.

Peter and Luke stood face to face as the tension sparked across the yard, it was as if the yard was placed under a vaccum sucking all the air out of the atmosphere, it was a strange sight outside of the training room Peter and Luke never even had excesivly heated arguments but tonight they were ready to battle out in aunt Mays back yard. Sam and Danny hopped the fence into backyard as to avoid being collateral damage from the impending chaos, hey what's going on out here! M.J came flying out through her back door, Peter and Luke are about to lock horns said a worried Danny, what? why? M.J gasped looking at the two boys next door, Luke got tired of Peters drug using, hero dodging personality Sam said.

Luke took a powerful swing at Peter who quickly dodged it by leaping over his head then flipping into a hammer kick driving Luke into the dirt, Luke jumped back to his feet quickly wheeling around catching Peter with a devestating upper cut, Peter crashed through the back fence reducing the section he hit to splinters, not bad Luke Peter taunted flipping up i almost felt that. the two young teens charged at each other like brawling rhinos with Peter ducking low at the last possible second forcing Luke over his back, off of his feet and slightly rolling through the air Luke was a sitting duck as Peter swung around round house kick launching Luke into uncle Bens shed collapsing the front wall, you can't beat me Luke Peter said with a subtle hint of arrogance, the door from uncle Bens shed came flying from the cloud of dust and dirt narrowly missing Peters head, you missed! Peter laughed but he may have spoke to soon, Luke bulldozed over Peter slamming into the transformer in the lot behind aunt Mays.

the sparks scattered across the ground as the transformer arced out and discharge bolts of electricity, the massive energy jolt threw Luke 25 feet away and surged through Peter igniting his anger. if that's all you got Luke this is going to be a short bout he growled as he pushed off of the demolished transformer, Luke and the others all looked at Peter in fear, like that day on the beach before Ava was taken home his eyes were a bright amber yellow.

Pete what the hell is wrong with you? he asked, a devious smirk grew across Peters mouth i don't know but i like it Peter laughed, when out of nowhere came a glowing fist striking Peter in the back of the head dropping him to the ground out cold.

you know i had him Luke said annoyingly picking Peter up and throwing him over his shoulder, maybe but the destruction was becoming to great and drawing attention Danny replied, what was going on with his eyes? he asked, good question Luke said this happened before a few months ago Flash called Ava a pretenchious bitch and Peter basicly dropped his ass off the break wall at the snack shack, Danny pondered on Lukes words for a moment it seems anger triggers the change but he hasn't done this since i've returned Danny added so what's different between now and then? and what caused this? he finished, are serious? asked M.J Ava's gone that's the difference, she is what kept him from being so angery all the time she made him happy, she is what kept him from going to far. M.J finished turning her attention to the roughed up Peter slung across Lukes shoulder, none of this started happening until after Harry died and Ava left Sam added maybe on to something.

**ok everyone I kind of wrote this out before I finished Spidey returns to shogun so please R&R and let me know if it's worth continuing **


	2. a Mother knows best

**for those of you familiar with my first story "shogun spiderman" you'll understand what's happening**

**for those not to familiar, every once in a while I'll spend a chapter looking into the life of an absent character then go back to the main story line **

**chapter 2: Mother knows best**

Aunt May and Coulson made their way through the air port and out into the brisk warm winds of purto rico a beautiful looking country." oh i this is beautiful Phil" May said "will you buy me a summer house here?" Coulsons jaw nearly dislocated in disbelief "are you serious?" he gasped May smiled playfully "now that depends would you? i mean just a nice little place for us to vacation to once in a while" she laughed, "that actually sounds like a wonderfull idea" Phil joked, "so where's our car"? asked May looking at the long line up of cars, Phil escourted her over to his 57 corrvett, "i have a preferred taste when it comes to cars" he said.

"Phil do you even know where you're going"? she asked partcially concernd, "SHIELD likes to keep an eye all its assests" he replied, "oh that's unsettling" May laughed," it really is when you think about it" Phil said turning down the road that rode the edges of the cliffs over looking the ocean. "i really hope Ava's mom is willing to be resonable" May said almost sounding depressed,"oh please god no" Phil moaned stopping the car at the edge of a mud path "we might be walking from here" Coulson croaked looking down the rocky mud filled path, "are you planning on carrying me?" May giggled, "it's just that's a lot of mud and rocks and Lola's very old and preciouse" he choked, somebody in heaven must like Coulson because as he sat there pouting about having to take his car down a dirt road a Porshe caynnane came rolling down the path splashing through the water and mud stopping inches shy of Lolas front bumber. A beautiful teenage girl stuck her head out of the driver side window, "are you folks ok"? she asked before Coulson could even open his mouth May jumped on the top of her seat "could you tell us if this is Ayala residence?" she asked, the girl smiled like she won a contest "i better take you" she replied, "i don't think your husband wants to take his car down that road".

May and Phil climbed into the girls suv as she spun around heading back the way she came, "so are you two looking for somebody specificly?" the young teen asked curiosly, "as a matter of fact we are" May replied "do you by any chance know Ava Ayala?", "what's my big sister done now" she mocked, "Ava's your sister?" Phil asked stupidly," i'm angela del toro Ayala" she replied, "well Angela i'm May Parker this is Phil Coulson and we're friends of Ava's from New York and we were hopping to talk to Ava" May stated. "you can try but my sisters been in a sour mood since mom brought her home, well here you are" Angela said stopping in front of a mansion" casa de Ayala", "very nice meeting you Angela" May said humbly dragging her suit case out of the truck, "you as well Ms Parker" Angela replied.

Coulson rang the door bell and a bone chilling tiger roar echoed from inside," guess there's a theme to this family" he shuddered, a middle aged woman answered the door, "can i help you" she asked her eyes bouncing from May to Coulson, "hello is Ava in"? asked Coulson "were friends of hers from new york", "oh please come in" waved the women hurriedly "something to drink?" she offered, "water please" May said graicously, the woman pressed a button on the intercom "Ms Ava you have visitors" she said into the voice box, "be right down" came Ava's voice from the intercom. a few minutes later Ava came decending down the stairs "Aunt May"! she screamed quickening her pace towards May and wrapping her arms around her, "oh it so good to see you again" she laughed happily, "oh sweetie look at you" May said softly rubbing Ava's stomach "have you found out what the baby's going to be"? she asked getting very giddy about the subject, Ava smiled "it's a boy" she whispered, "oh that's so good" May cheered "now i know what i'm buying for", "how are you Ava" asked Coulson trying to get a word in the discusion.

May& Coulson got settled in at Ava's mothers mansion, it was a huge place that could rival the tri-carrier for space, 2 dojos, a massive spa room, 5 bedrooms and bathrooms, a rather large sitting room with a 4 car garage and the topper a jungle veiw as far as the eye can see from the back balcony,Coulson was mezmorised "wow" he gasped "you chose new york over this?" he asked slack jawed, "no" Ava snorted "i chose my friends and being white tiger over this", "speaking of which" Ava pressed lips together tightly as her nervs began to fail her, "hows Peter and the boys holding up"? she asked shaking, May's eyes fell to the floor "Danny,Sam and Luke are getting along great but Peter".. "Ava there's something wrong with Peter", Ava felt her heart tence up as May spoke, "He's been picking fights at school, he's been lashing out at the littlest things he's been taking drugs"..., "wait what"! Ava snapped "what's he been taking?" she demanded "so far just marijuanuna," May mumbled "but the worst is he's quit being Spiderman" she finished.

"oh my god what happened to him?" Ava whimpered covering her hand over her mouth, "well everybody seems to think it's because your mother brought you home" Coulson chipped in "but the self drestruction bit has director Fury and Doctor Connors thinking maybe Peters suffer from tramautic depression you know after Harry and you and what ever the hell happened to him in japan might have cracked his egg".

"What about being infectead with Goblin serum? has that been considered"? Ava prodded angerly "and how long has he been "_sick_" she asked fighting back tears, "the fights started after that day at the beach when he threw flash thompson into the ocean" Coulson replied, "i remember that" Ava smirked "but the guys all said Flash deserved it", "that maybe so Ava but that's when the fights started" Aunt May whimpered "so i was hopping your mother would understand and allow you to come back to help him", "i would love to come back and be with Peter again but Mom has me under house arrest here i can't even leave the house except for school" she finished, "but you're more than welcome to try and convince her", as Ava finished speaking the front opened and 3 middle age women walked in carrying hand ball rackets, "Elaina you really should start bringing Ava out, fredderick is dying to meet her" said the first women with the most annoying laugh it was basicly like a chicken clucking, " not to worry cindy i'll bring her around when ever Ava decides to get out of her mood" Ava's mom responed coldly," "oh the poor dear, is she still upset about leaving New York?" asked the third woman sincerly," no she has long sure past upset and has escaladed to _princess bitchy fit" _Elaina finished. Aunt May looked at Ava in a state of disgust "that's how your mother talks about you?" she asked, Ava smiled sarcastically "thats one of the nicer refrences to my attutude" she scolded, "Mom!" she yelled "we have company", "excuse me ladies" Elaina said before entering the den, before anyone else good speak her eyes fell on Coulson and a grim scowl sunk into her face, "Special agent Coulson, how nice to see you did you come to take my other daughter to New York and get her knocked up too?" she growled, "actually he came at my insistance" May said strongly, Elanina turned to aunt May her scowl quickly faded away, "and who might you be?" she asked polietly, "i'm May parker Ava and my boy were"... "i know who your boy is" Elaina said cuting aunt May off.

"Now i know who you are and why you're here, and i'm sorry but Ava isn't returning to the Shield training program, last time i agreed to that i had to go and retrive my pregnant 17 year old daughter", " at least in New York Ava isn't called a bitch by the people who care about her, they actually show her love and compasion" May growled, Coulson and Ava backed away as Aunt May rose from her cushion with a very terrerifying facial expression, then she took a deep breath and calmed down, " from a mother to a mother my boy is sick and what ever edge he's walking Ava is the only one capable of bringing him back" May's eyes began to gloss over," i don't want to bury my 17 year old boy so i am beging to allow Ava to return with us. even if for a short visit" May pleaded, Elaina looked at May with puppy dog eyes that could rival Ava's, " i have an appointment to keep, you're, more than welcome to stay here and at my earliest conveince we will finish this discusion" she finished walking out of the room.

**sounds like May and Coulson might have their work cut out for them trying to convince Elaina to let Ava come back**

**please keep R&R ing and plz feel free to voice some suggestions on future chapters**


	3. Getting Carried Away

Spiderman is gone

**chapter 3: Getting Carried Away**

after the events of wedensday nights backyard brawl everyone has been a little sensitive about what they said around the house in the hopes of not re -igniting the destructive powder keg between Peter and Luke.

"sooo are we really just going to pretend everything is normal around here?" M.J asked Sam in a hushed tone, " would you rather talk about the destroyed backyard?"Sam responded fearfully " this will blow over either when Peter snaps back to his senses or when Luke snaps him like a twig" Sam whispered sticking a forkfull of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Danny crept into the kitchen silent as a mouse looking both ways across the kitchen "are they up yet?" he whispered looking at Sam and Marry Jane, they just shook their heads, " thank the gods" Danny praised walking to the table "any word from Fury about scorpion?" he asked caustiously, Sam took a deep breath " we're off the scropion situation until we can sort out our domestic troubles" he moaned, "what domestic troubles" came Lukes voice from the den before walking into the kitchen, "well that's one of the terrible two" M.J joked playfully reciving deadly glares from both Sam and Danny. "ok i'll admit things have been tense since wedensday night but i think Peter and i are past that" the room went quiet as everyone exchanged worried glances, "you might be past it but Parker is still acting like a prick" M.J scoffed. the front door suddenly slammed shut knocking 3 pictures off the wall "I think he heard you M.J" Luke mumbled rubbing his eyes in irritaion".

Peter pulled his bike from the garage and tore off through the city streets at high speeds, the passing cars flew by in colored blurs Peter was becoming more reckless as the bike climbed to higher speeds, he blew through traffic stops, jumped over side walks and slid by police cars.

when the red and blue lights lit up the streets behind him "always wanted to race new yorks finest" he laughed cranking back on the throattle, the bike soared past every squad car and road block the police put against him Peter was enjoying making them look like idiots the more he swerved and weaved through the maze of cars and construction the better he felt. it was like he was feeding off the panic and chaos he was causing with his stunt, finally he pulled into the shipping yard and waited out the the army of squad cars flying across the streets, "bye,bye piggies" he chukled changing the bikes camoflauge features from the crimson red to solid black "hmmm looks good in black" he said catching his reflection in a half smashed window. " are you really this blind or just full on stupid" came a voice as Peter went to roll away he looked around franticly for the source until it spoke again " over here pin head" Peter looked towards the shattered window to see his hero persona, "great i'm hullucinating again" Peter moaned " close except i'm more or less going to give you a lecture about your stupid behaviour" Peter jumped off his bike and walked up to the window " i've been getting enough stupid lectures, and dealing with interventions for the past two months i don't need to be getting it from my over active imagination" Peter growled at the window **( chibi spidey dropped onto Peter's shoulder "and now you're talking to your reflection" he laughed "yeah you don't need help at all" ).**

" you know everybody is convinced your attitude and depression is because you lost Ava" hissed his reflection "but we know differently don't we? , you know depression, arogance it all stems from anger after you torched Harry and got infecteaded with Goblin serum your anger spiked, losing Ava only fuled it, so stop acting like an asshole and realise if you don't controll yourself you will lose your friends and become another villian" the window spidey growled, Peter scowled then smashed what was left of the window " there's nothing wrong with me, i just finally realised being a hero for a corrupt city is pointless" Peter hissed.

Luke, Danny and Sam had made their way to school but there was no sign of Peter anywhere and having agreed to meet up at lunch to go look for him they gathered around Luke and Danny's lockers, " you guys ready to go"? Sam asked, "where are we going?" asked a voice from behind him, Peter had finally turned up only 4 hours late, " nice of you to finally join us Peter" Luke snapped, " took a detour" Peter said smugly, Luke softly growled a very iritated sigh " i'm getting really sick of that arrogant tone Peter", Peter was about to retort to Lukes comment when another voice broke through the crowd,

" hey Parker!, hows it feel knowing your girlfriends mother would rather drag her all the way back to whatever jungle she's from rather then let her stay with you", it was Flash somebody Peter could go the rest of his life without dealing with, "Flash that's an awefull thing to say" Peter looked past Flash to see Liz allen despite being his ex she was always quick to defend him when she felt Flash was out of line, not that it says alot.

Peter was about to step forward when Luke caught his shoulder, "hey man i'll admit after that crack he deserves a good beating but you've cemented your reputation as puny Parker quiet solidly, kicking Flashes ass now might cause suspesion" he whispered, Peter wasn't listening his eyes narrowed to tunnel vision, Flash had become his main focus. " web head" Sam whispered circling his face with his hand "yellow eyes again", Peter broke free of Lukes grip and went barrling after Flash.

"Hey eugene" Peter called after him, Flash whipped around scowling a hate searing scowl at Peter, "what did you just call me Parker" he growled, " oh i'm sorry did i stammer Eugene" Peter taunted Flash was now charging back at Peter "Flash don't" Liz pleaded, Peter balled his hand into a fist and waited until Flash was at the perfect distance then delivered a devestaing right cross dropping Flash like a bag of door knobs, Flash was sprawled out on the floor out cold with a really swollen left eye.

"Peter what did you do to him"? Liz cried runing to Flashes side, " I gave him a taste of his own medicen" Peter said harshly "what's happened to you Petey" Liz sniffiled "your so different from the sweet guy i used to know" Peter spun around and stormed past the guys " see you guys at home" he said taking off down the hall, everyone was circling around Flashes limp body except for an attractive blond with glasses she was trailing after Peter.

"Pete wait up!" she called after him jumping over the stairs " what was that since when are you the violent type" she asked, Peter looked at her with a defeated expression "Gwen please stop" he begged... before he could finish his sentence the ground began violently shaking under their feet followed by an ear pierecing screech.

a red monsterus creature erupted from below the road it's tentacles flailed around latching on to anything they could, "Ock?" Peter gasped in shock watching the creature begin to throw cars and innocent People through the air. " Gwen it's time to go" Peter ordered dragging Gwen away from what this mutant doc ock was,"where is Spiderman?" Gwen asked "this seems like something he should be handling" Peter pulled her down an alley away from the danger, "Gwen Spidermans not coming" Peter said breathing heavier than normal **( i might be out of shape)** Gwen poked her head around Peter's body to get a look at the monster doc ock "why isn't he coming?" she panicked "because he doesn't care anymore" Peter said pulling her down the alley "how can he not care anymore? he's new yorks hero" Peter was becoming angery again Spiderman was gone why couldn't she just leave it at that " even heros get tired of suffering for nothing Gwen" he growled. " you seem offly well informed about this Peter" she said concealing her suspesions " something you want to say Gwen?" he snarled Gwen went quiet after that, how could she think Peter was Spiderman when Spiderman was selfless and kind and Peter was now just broken.

Peter and Gwen finally stopped runing when a police car caught them at the alley enterance, Gwen rode up front while Peter sat in the back looking out at the raining destruction that ock was causing and finally something clicked, " he's new yorks hero" damn it Gwen he thought to himself **( angel spidey popped up on his right shoulder "she has a point you were Spiderman long before you met Ava and losing her isn't really a valued reason for quitting" devil Spidey then popped up " screw them you gave enough for this city and got nothing in return lets just go home light the pipe and watch some tv) **Peter shook off his imagings, **(this isn't just about Ava yeah losing her sucks and pisses me off but the truth is, is i just don't freaking care about people anymore). **


	4. tricks of the mind

Spiderman is gone

**chapter 4: tricks of the mind**

the sqaud car dropped Peter and Gwen off at Gwens appartment, it was the farthest safe place for them to be while the police,SHIELD agents and Peters former team tried to contain Monster Ock.

"where do these super villains keep coming from?" Gwen asked jumping onto the couch, "born with mutaitons, common criminals who under went frankenstien-ish science experiments, genetic alterations" take your pick Peter suggested while he was rumaging through her fridge. Gwen looked at Peter weirdly he was abnormaly calm for someone who just watched a monster tear mid-town apart he wasn't even fazed by it almost like it was a regualr experience for him, "either that or Peter was just dull to his emotions" Gwen thought to herself watching Peter pull two cans of pop from the fridge. "Something on your mind Gwen?" Peter asked playfully dropping into the seat next to her, "just wondering how you can stay so calm after what we just witnessed in mid-town?" she replied giving Peter a curious look, "this is New York City Gwen super villians show up everyday, even at the school" Peter chuckled, Gwen gave a half hearted smile to Peters response then she laid back in her seat and closed her eyes letting out a bothersum sigh, "Peter what happened at school today?, i mean i get why but i don't understand lately you've been so different" she said nervously, " Flash got what he deserved" Peter said harshly " and whose side are you on?, all the years you and M.J told me to stand up for myself for taking Flashes crap and then when i finally do your standing up for him" his voical intensity was getting more viciouse promting Gwen to retreat aross the couch.

"Peter you're scaring me" she whimpered as she watched Peter's hands start to tremble then the really weird thing happened, his eyes started glowing a deep amber yellow, "peter?" Gwen whimpered "are you ok?" she asked scaredly, Peter pushed Gwen back rather roughly before burying his head in his hands and growling in what sounded like agony.

Gwen watched in fear as Peter began to violently shake then his hands dove into his pocket," oh no where is it" Peter panicked turning his pockets inside out, "Peter what are you looking for?" Gwen asked placing her hands on his shoulders," something i use to calm down when i sart shaking like this" Peter panicked Gwen turned Peters head to hers and snuck a kiss on him. He was so overwhelmed with shock that he didn't fight it but his shaking stopped and Gwen quickly broke the kiss off, Peter was speechless while Gwen was just red in the face with a shy smile, " what was that for?" he asked really off guard," well i read that when someone is having a panic attack the best thing to do is to take their focus off of the attack by finding a way to calm them down quickly" Gwen said Peter was still confounded by what Gwen did but she seemed to be right he stopped shaking and what ever was stiring inside him was calm. " i need to go" he blurted out sprinting for the door.

Peter ran all the way home not stopping until he was in his bed room, the guys weren't home yet "ock must be more of a handfull than normal" Peter said to himself as he opened his closet and began prying up lose floor boards to reveal a small compartment under his floor containing some memoribillia like his communicator, web shooters, and the team photo. Peter sorted and shifted through the clustered hole in the floor until he found what he was after, the vile Harry used to inject him with, still containing some serum inside it. "i really hope that's not what i think it is Peter" Peter spun around and saw M.J standing in his doorway looking very disappointed, " you're a junky now!" she screamed at him, " what? no!" Peter protested "it's the goblin serum Harry injected me with, i'm trying to figure out if it's possible this stuff is still effecting me" he said defensively "you know i think it is" M.J laughed mischieviously grabing Peter and throwing him into the hallway crashing into the wall, "what the hell was that about!" Peter growled before quickly rolling away from kick. Peter was doing everything he could to avoid attacks while trying to figure out where she learned to fight like this, her next attack launched Peter threw the upstairs window crashing into the ground, Peter jumped back on to his feet but M.J was gone. to say he was confused was an understatement one minute his oldest friend was visiously kicking his ass and the next minute she was gone without a trace, "i'm losing my mind" Peter said observing the broken window and shattered glass around his feet, then he saw something that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his skin crawl he saw Harry leaning against the back door no burns no scratches Harry was completly normal looking.

"starting to feel like you're going crazy yet?" Harry laughed while Peter was just standing there stunned, " i told you Pete, i was going to make sure when i killed you, you wouldn't be getting a heros funeral" Harry said triumphantly "you're dead" Peter gasped in disbelief not believing what he was seeing. Harry laughed sarcastically " yes you saw to that didn't you after you dropped me into that fire!" Harry growled " but funny thing about that goblin serum, despite even being cured it still takes its toll on your mental stability" Peter looked a Harry with a puzzled expresion," feeling depresed,enraged, do you feel like better about your self causing problems for everyone else?" he taunted, Peter remained silent which Harry took as conformation, "welcome to the world of pshocyopaths Peter" "your buddies at SHIELD might have stopped the transformation but the brain damage wasn't, it'll keep diteriating until you finally lose it and snap" Harry finished a with a smug smile.

Peter had enough he took a swing a Harry but missed and crashed into the wall his vision was going hazy when Harry connected with a left hook laying Peter out at the back door.

He awoke a few hours later in the tri-carrier med bay surprised and confused about how he got there at first glance he thought he came back after a war, the med bay was full with injured Sheild agents and few N.Y.P.D officers what ever happened with ock must have been brutal, " how are you feeling kid"? fury asked Peter looked at fury he barely keep his eyes open, "that depends" he said grogily "are you,you or am i seeing things again" fury was staring at Peter like he had something to say but choosing the right way to say it. "kid alot of us here owe you an appology" fury started, Peter only stared at him "why now"? Peter asked gruffly, " "when your team found you the upstairs had been damaged and the window smashed out, before today i would have chalked that up to the rest of your behaviour but..."**(but why is there always a but)** ..."Doctor Connors ran some other tests, there was a large amount of goblin serum still in your blood, i'm sorry son we should have given you the cure that day instead of letting you sweat it out" this was surprising Fury was admiting he was wrong and appologising, fury continued to speak as Peter rolled on his side " we gave you the cure you should be ok", " where's my team?" he groaned, fury smiled " they're in the waiting area, we'll be calling Coulson and your aunt to let her know what's going on", Peter nodded and drifted off to sleep.

"is he going to be ok?" Asked Nova "because we really need his help going after that halloween reject", Fury looked around at the team "Parker was still under effect from the Goblin serum and that's what's caused his un proffesinal attitude but were not sure if that's what caused his drug problem or why he quit" he said.

Luke was next to speak up, " so drug using aside and possible depression he'll be himself again? selfless, stupid joke cracking, Parker?" he asked "80% Parker" Fury replied " now if boys will excuse me i have to call his aunt in purto rico, you can go and see him". As Fury walked away the guys all changed shocked expressions "May and Coulson went to purto rico?" asked Sam, "it seems the nature of that journey is predicted" Danny said with a smirk, the guys went in waking the web head from his slumber, " hey buddy how are you holding up?" asked Luke Peter groaned and sat up in his bed " considering i got my ass kicked by a hallucination not bad" he groaned. "Guys i'm sorry for the way i've been these past few months, but i think i'm passed it and i'm begging for your forgiveness" Peter pleaded oddly enough it was Sam with the words of comfort as he put a hand on Peter's shoulder "brothers fight Parker, it's human nature and besides it really wasn't you",

the guys continued to horse around and it really did look like Peter was his old self again, when Sam's phone went off "Hey M.J sorry i meant to call", Sam paused as voice echoed through his phone his face was slowly over turning as she continued to tear into him, "yeah Parker's ok maybe a little bit crazy but he's fine" he added "ok i'll see you later bye" M.J says hi he squeaked. "sounds like she said a lot more" Luke joked nudging Peter in the ribs playfully, "ok that's enough playing around lets go catch us an octopus" Peter commanded jumping out of bed "are you sure that's wise?" asked a concerned Danny "yeah dude you've been out of practice for a couple months" Sam added "true but i've got the itch"Peter smiled an enlightened smile that no one had seen in a while his stupid boyish grin Peter was back.

**sorry things are kind of slow everyone been kind of a challenge to think up more conflicts for the story**

**if anyone has any suggestions I am more than willing to read them thank you for R&R**


	5. negoations

Spiderman is gone

**chapter 5: negoaitions **

still staying as guests at "casa de Ayala" aunt May and Coulson awoke to each others company with Coulsons hand cupping and squeezing Mays thighs pulling her in closer to him their mouths locked as their tounges fought for surpremecy. May was just getting warmed up when Coulsons phone began ringing from the side table,"Phil i swear if you answer that phone now i will walk out of this bed and you will be sleeping on a couch" May said in an annoyed tone

"I'm sure it's nothing" Coulson mumbled really not wanting to stop but the phone kept on ringing and ringing causing Coulson to pause and look back at it. and that was all it took to set Aunt May off "Oh for god's sake" she growled pushing Coulson off of her "i'll be down stairs with Ava, when ever you're ready to put work on hold!" May growled throwing on her bath robe and rushing into the bathroom, Coulson grabbed his phone feeling very frustrated "really bad time sir!" he snapped.

May exited the bathroom and made her way down stairs to the kitchen at least one of them, Ava was already awake and at the table with breakfast "Morning aunt May" she sang happily before catching May's _"mad as hell" _look "oh god what happened" Ava panicked as she watched aunt Mays face turn red with rage "wow now i know where Peter's temper comes from" she thought to herself, "Phil has yet to learn the convention of **not** bringing his phone to bed!" "ok T.M.I!" Ava prostested wincing in disgust,

May smirked playfully watching Ava wince "guess now i know how you and Peter felt when ever someone interupted you two", "ok please no revisiting mine and Peter's romantic life" Ava begged as May continued to smile "it's perfectly alright dear it's human nature but you realise with 6 people living under one roof privacy was a little scarce", "Aunt May i am begging you please stop i'm really not comfortable talking about mine and Peters romantic life" May smiled and nodded as she poured herself a cup of coffee, the impending akwardness between the two had finally arrived thanks to the sex chat. Coulson came down the stairs attempting to tie his tie, "damn it i could live to be 100 and still have problems tying these stupid things perfectly" he moaned, Ava and May watched as Coulson acted like primary school kid trying to understand shoelaces. " um May would you mind" he asked holding his tie out to her "you know Phil i would but i'm afraid once i get going you'll get a phone call and leave me high and dry" May growled. Ava tried to repress vomiting as a mental image of Coulson and May exploded in her imagination, " i am sorry about that but it was kind of important" he replied defensivly, "important enough that's worth sleeping alone on the couch!" May demanded,

"excuse me please" Ava groaned speeding away from the akward kitchen conversation, Coulson and May watched Ava scurry away "something you said"? May laughed, Coulson finally dropped his tie "that phone call was director Fury, Peter's back to himself, turns out Ava was right it was a side effect of his exposure to the goblin serum" Coulson whispered May dropped her coffee mug shattering off the floor "My boys ok?" she asked "no more drugs, no lashing out , no fights?" she was sounding hopefull as Coulson nodded "they're not sure about his drug problem or his depression but everything else they believe has stooped" he finished. May was now smiling greater than the mona Lisa's "then all that's left is to bring Ava home" she said as she finished speaking Ava came sneaking back into the kitchen "sounds like a good plan except you'd still have to convince my mother to let me go" Ava said. " i'm sure she will dear, when ever she gets around to having free time to speak to us" May replied Coulson bit his tounge fighting the urge to tell May how flawed this plan was but Ava beat him to it " you know when you say it out loud like that, it really shows how high of a priorty that talk is to my mother" she said sarcasticly.

do to the fact Ava couldn't leave the house everyone found activities to keep them occupied, Phil found safety in front of the giant plasama screen tv, Ava and May stuck to the spa's and pools. "Ava do you remember the first time when Peter left us?" May asked Ava looked over from her inflatable chair and nodded, how could she forget she was a wreak for a month and after a year when he finally did come back she was so over joyed to have him home that she actually gave him friction burn.

"why?" Ava asked "i just think it's a bit odd that when Peter left you kind of fell apart and after you left Peter went to hell" May finished " what are you saying Peter and i aren't meant to be?" Ava whimperd "oh good god no" May said stubornly " my point was if your mother knew you kids couldn't live without each other she might be more inclined to change her mind".

Ava laughed without humor "my mother is to stuborn to realise anything if it contradicts her" the two continued drift around the pool remanicing about better times together the subject of the baby was avoided for awhile until May finally gave in to her nagging question, "what are you going to name the baby" she asked once again getting giddy, Ava smiled "i was planning on getting a hold of Peter to discuss that, but the names i like were Hector Benjamen Parker or i was thinking Richard" she finished, May sat quietly for a moment "Richard? as in Peter's father?" she asked Ava nodded, "Ava dear that's sweet of you but i think it would be best to not name the baby after his Father, mainly because Peter hardly remembers him" Ava began spining in her chair rocking on the waves " i'll call him and ask him what he thinks" Ava finished.

Coulson was flipping through channels was Angela jumped on the couch with him "sorry agent Coulson but it's time for speed freaks tv" she giggled as the tv jumped to her staiton Coulsons jaw dropped "voice activation" Angela laughed catching Coulsons face, but Coulson was more distracted by what was on the tv. a crimson red bike was tearing through the city streets and embarrassing the local police, "see that's the kind of bad ass my sister should have hooked up with while she was in new york, not some chemistry geek" Angela said watching the wheelman out drive every cop in new york, " i don't believe it, that stupid son of a..." Coulson started but was cut short by May walking in "change it quick" he hissed fumbling with the remote before she saw Peter on tv. "hey i was watching that" Angela moaned "shh" Coulson hissed " that was Mays nephew and if she saw him on tv driving like that she would freak" he whispered.

"kids i'm home!" came Elaina's voice from the main door, "get dressed i'm having company over for lunch" Ava and May sat down with Elaina "mom can you and May please have that talk now?" she pleaded Elaina looked from her daughter to May " Ava i thought i was clear you're not going back to new york" she ordered, "if you knew just how important Ava was to her friends back in New York would you reconsider letting her go back?" May argued. Elaina's face puckered like she swallowed something sour "i admire your preserverience Ms. Parker but my desison is final i let her follow her fathers path and as a result she might have very well ruined her life" Aunt May isn't normally ill tempered but that kind of comment isn't something you would want to say to her.

"Ruined her life! she found some one she loved!, a life she could live happily! what exactly has she doneto ruin it!" May screamed Ava, Coulson and Angela stood slack jawed and some what scared, Elaina stood her ground as May finished venting, "She is only 17 and she pregnant, when i agreed to send Ava to New York the first time she promised to uphold her studies and to find her way to a promising life, instead she let some hormon driven high school boy charm his way into her pants" Ava looked offended and hurt at her mothers words.

"that hormon driven high school boy, is my boy" May snapped " and he wasn't thinking with his other head, but his heart is what brought those two together, they love each other if you need proof that's more than enough reason to let Ava make her own choice then please come to new york with us" she finished civily Elaina looked from May to Ava then to her watch. " your boy is the father right? and you're willing to risk his life? you know my daughter is white tiger you know she made enemies?" she asked, May nodded "my boy is Spiderman the risk is no greater for her than it is for him but i seem have them work together and i think them being together makes them stronger" May replied Elaina did something Ava did not expect, she smiled then nodded in agreement.

"After this lunch appointment you may take Ava back to New York on the condition the tiger Amulet stays until i meet her team and decide whether or not i want her to be white tiger. That was a good enough response for May &Coulson but not so much for Ava "dad passed that amulet on to me you have no right to keep it" she hissed "Ava it will only be until she meets the team" May said "which will be within a week" Elaina replied. "thats the best offer you're going make isn't it?" Ava asked, her mother nodded, "at least i'll be able to see Peter and the others" she finished.

**hope everyone still enjoying the story please continue to R&R and if anyone has any ideas please feel free to make a suggestion**


	6. coming back with Avengence

Spiderman is gone

**chapter 6: BACK WITH AVENGENCE**

the guys awoke the next day in a blury haze, the tri-carrier was quiet except for the blaring music and crashing noises coming from the training room.

"ACDC blaring over the speakers and the training room sounds like a demolition derby, Iron man must be testing some new training drones" yawned Sam, but what they saw was an even bigger shock than iron man training and that was Peter training. Peter was sparing with Steve rodgers neither were wearing costumes or using tech, they were just straight up sparing "Glad to see your time off hasn't completely dulled your combative abilities" Steve laughed as Peter kept one step ahead of his strikes before he stopped abruptly "whoa time out cap, i need to catch my breath" Peter gasped between heavy breaths. Steve smiled as Peter resumed his normal breathing "are you able to continue Peter?" he asked playfully, "uno momento" Peter coughed holding up one finger, 2 months of doing nothing but smoking and eating seemed to have made a small impact on Peters perfomance, "ok kid lets call it a day, go work on your conditoning until Fury has my say so you're not operation ready" Steve said exiting the training room.

"seems you're back to yourself" Danny said with a smile "getting there" Peter replied returning the smile, the alarm sounded off causing everyone to rush into the briefing room wher Fury and special agent his was waiting for them, "team red ock is attacking the halloween parade get down there and stop him" Fury ordered "red ock? seriously Fury? monster ock is so much more fitting" Peter laughed the room went so quiet you could hear a crickett sing, "yeah he's back bad jokes and all" moaned Nova Fury looked at Peter "Parker until i have cap's say-so you're benched" he said.

the guys went to the hanger bay to deploy while Hill escourted Peter back home, "for what it's worth Peter we're all glad you're coming back" Hill said glancing at Peter in the rearveiw mirrior, Peter continued to stare out the window at the passing buildings grinning at what Hill said " thanks agent Hill" he replied humbly "you don't sound to enthusiastic about returning" hill stated, "No i am, it's just i'm pretty sure i blew my spot on the avengers and my team might not completely trust my judgment" Peter sighed. ha-ha-ha Hill giggled girlishly most unusual for a cut throat shield agent "Peter why do you think captain America offered train you, he's testing you to see if you're ready to reclaim your spot on his team" she finished stopping the car at Peter's house.

"thanks agent Hill" Peter called out as the car sped away, "hey kid didn't anyone ever tell you only i'm allowed to show up late for parties?", Peter looked around to the garage to see tony stark sitting on the hood of a brand new Astion Martin vanquish holding a black briefcase, "i'll keep that in mind except there's no party here" Peter said walking over to tony who continued to smile "No not here, the parade you know the place you should be kicking octaivieses tail to jail" Tony laughed Peter looked at Tony puzzeldly "i'm benched until cap say's i'm ready" Tony just kept smiling "you're an avenger kid, you don't go away and slowly come back, you go away..." Tony pulled out what looked like Peters suit "and you come back with a vengence" he finished, Peter's eyes sprang open as he took his suit back in his hands he had so many words to express but only one he could ask "how?" he asked in amazment, " well when i was dragged to Jay Jonnah Jamesons party i saw this in a display case, figured i needed it more than he did, so i bought it from him" Tony laughed and Peter winced the thought of Jamesons clamy greedy mits all over his suit was nauseating, "and then i tweaked it, it's a kevler atomantiom based threaded material, bullet proof and knife proof indestrucible now" awesome Peter cheered "one more gift kid" Tony smiled flipping Peter a set of keys "the car is yours" and with that Tony pressed a button his watch and his suit began extending and encasing him. "they're playing your song kid" iron man said before flying away **(see i know i should listen to Fury and captain America, but what the hell iron man just gave me my suit and a new car)**.

Power-man, Nova and iron fist had engaged monster ock in a battle that was leveling half of the fair kiosks causing fear and pandamonium in the streets, "man we could really use web head or tiger right about now!" Nova choked as monster ock snared him with one of tentacles "hang on Nova" Power-man yelled as he charged at monster ock like a mad rhino only to be swatted away like a fly by one of ocks tenteacles, crashing into a water tower which immediatly fell on top of him. leaving iron fist to rescue Nova alone, he eveded ocks tentacles but when he got close enough to strike the red ooze that concealed his body sprang to life capturing him in a net, iron fist struggled and squirmed but the net only constricted and began trying to consume him "Nova it's the symbiote!" he cried.

it looked like Nova and iron fist were finished, until a red and blue blur swung down from the sky slaming into monster ock at such a high speed it threw him down the street and the shock wave of being hit forced him to drop his captives, Nova began gasping for air as the color returned to his face, iron fist was throwing off globs of symbiote residue when they took notice of Spiderman standing in front of them web head? Nova choked, your timming is most appreciated my friend although 10 minutes ago would have been better iron fist said. he couldn't tell if Spiderman was smiling under his mask or not either way he was just glad to have the back up, "Nova can you stand?" Spiderman asked " some what" Nova replied shaking as he fought to stand up "go and get Power-man, Iron-fist and I can handle ock until you get back" Spiderman ordered "you got it" Nova replied **(is it just me or did Nova sound happy about taking an order? that's weird isn't it?)** Spiderman and Iron-fist ran after monster ock as Nova flew up to Power-man. Monster ock scurried away realising he was now out matched with Spiderman there "Master says to capture Spiderman" he shrieked in an ear pierecing scream " but we can't capture him with his team around" he said arguing with himself as he crawled into a sewer storm drain and disappeared.

Spidey and Iron-fist rounded the corner where they saw ock disappear but he was gone," how does somebody that big, that ugly vanish into thin air?" Spiderman asked surprisingly Iron-fist was equally surprised maybe more "good question, also did Captian America say you were ok to come back on missions?" he asked suspeciously. "uh... hmm...no not really no" Spiderman replied guiltily, "Spidey! is that you?" they turned to see Power-man and Nova running back to them, "dude Fury said you could come back?" Power-man cheered before coming to a sliding stop wrapping Spiderman in a bone crushing hug, " can't...breath... to tight" Spiderman gasped before Power-man let him go. "ok guys we got to go" Spiderman panicked "SPIDERMAN!" came the worst voice in the world. the team turned to see a very pissed off Nick fury standing in front of the alley "crap to late" Spiderman cried "you were told not to partake on any shield sanction missions until Captain approved your training, so would you care to explain to me why you're here?!" Fury growled the vain on the side of his neck was throbbing from the surge of rage pulsing through him** (oh so that's why his name is Fury i get it now) **"ah well sir you see..." **(devil Spidey popped on his right shoulder "lie to him say it's not you under the mask and run like hell", then the angle Spidey popped up on his left shoulder" go wen head tell Fury you suited up because the team needed you he'll approve of that") ** ..." sorry sir i had an itch to fight" he said, Fury kept glaring at him like he was trying to conjure heat vision and melt Spiderman on the spot "there is a shampoo for that" Fury joked "oh ha-ha-ha" the guys all burst out laughing "look kid i'm not mad you did good today and no damage which is amazing" Fury said finally smiling.

Monster Ock scowered the sewers trying to find his way back to his master the foul reaking smell of decomposing garbage, the occasinal snake slithering around his tentacles until he finally reached the presurized doors that lead to the lab submereged in the ocean. "Otto how nice of you to return empty handed again"hissed a voice from the chair facing the under water window "Master it wasn't our fault Spiderman never came out of hiding before today,even then his team was there to over power us" Monster Ock protested , "all i am hearing is excuses for failure and there is still no Spiderman in my grasp" growled the now cold and angery voice. "i am going to give you one last chance Monster Ock, bring me Spiderman dead or i'll see to it you spend the rest of your miserible life chained to the ocean floor in a cage, where a freak like you belongs" the chair spun around and Harry Osborne was now face to face with his servent.

the team returned to the Parker house eagerly as they celebrated the return of their team leader, "you guys crank the music and chill the drinks i'll order the pie's" Luked said cheeryly grabbing the phone off the counter, "hey Parker mind if call M.J over" called Sam's voice from the top of the stairs" Peter did not respond prompting Sam to come down "Parker?" he called again Peter was no where to be found inside the house " screw it" Sam said runing for the door.

Peter was outside looking over his shinny new car when he saw Sam barging out of the house in a hurry, "Sam where are you runing off to?" he asked, Sam froze on the spot as he caught a glimpse of the car behind Peter "dude did you steal that when you're brain was screwy"? he asked sounding very worried about Peters answer, "oh god no, Tony Stark dropped this off when he brought me my new suit" Peter laughed, Sam continued to ogle Peter's new car as a Porshe carrera gt, followed by a motor bike and then M.J came runing across the yard, Tony, Steve and doctor strange all pulled into his drive way, "is this your handy work?" Peter asked turning to Sam "My idea, not my handy work"Sam said defensivly, Steve and Tony walked up carrying beer kegs "what, somebody has to teach you kids how to throw a real welcome back bash, like i told you kid when Avengers make a come back...", "they come back with a vengence" Peter laughed holding the door open for his guests.

as the party played into the late hours of the night Fury himself even joined, Cap, Tony, Sam and Danny were playing darts in the kitchen. Peter didn't even have a dart board in the kitchen they were throwing knives at the drywall, M.J was snapping pictures of everyone having a good time, Doc Strange, Peter, Luke and Fury were at the kitchen table playing beer pong Peter and Doc strange were wining. there was pizzas scattered across the counter the music was blaring so loud that the neigbours should have called the cops by now, only what arrived on the front step was far worse but some how also better than a cop. Aunt May was home with Coulson behind her, "what the hell is this!" aunt May shouted as Coulson killed the music and the atmosphere, everyone froze in mid party "oh shit" Peter whispered "aunt May i can explain" Peter started to say but doc Strange was quick with the magic and in a flash the house was back to normal.

"hey aunt May" Peter started over hopping she would believe she didn't just see a party, " Peter why are all these people in my house?" aunt May asked suspeciously, "celebraiting my return to Spiderman" Peter replied with a grin May and Coulson both had the deer in the headlights look "you're Spiderman again?" May gasped happily "oh this is a perfect night" aunt May laughed as the door closed a third time "jeez Peter you couldn't even meet me at the car?", Peter's ears perked up that voice was a voice he missed so very much "AVA!" Peter sang jumping out of his chair. there she was at the front door Ava Ayala, Peter moved faster than one of Hawkes arrows as he bolted to the front door picking Ava up and spinning her around before kissing her the sweet taste of honey and caramel spread from her lips to his as their toungues entwined with eachother **( chibi spidey climbs onto Peter's head, "hey now give the girl a second to breathe")** Peter wanted nothing more than to keep kissing Ava but he did have breathe at some point.

"i can't believe you're back" Peter whispered into Ava's ear causing to blush and smile "you can thank aunt May for that" she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck "and i missed you too", the was silent as everyone watched Peter and Ava's reunion then Ava got seriouse "can we go upstairs and talk?" she asked Peter nodded not even blinking he just kept looking at her.

**let me know what you guys think did I bring Ava home too soon?**


	7. the talk

Spiderman is gone

**chapter 7: the talk**

Everyone watched in awe as Ava lead Peter up the stairs, even Tony was shocked looking from his watch to the now vaccant stairs "son of a bitch, she wasn't home 10 seconds and they're already running up stairs, i'm Tony Stark and i can't even score that fast", everyone roared with laughter at Tony's expense.

Ava lead Peter into his bed room closing the door quietly behind her, "so what did you want to talk about?" Peter asked but before he could turn to face Ava his shirt was yanked over his head "Peter i haven't seen you in two months do you really think we were going to talk first" Ava said in a rush as she jumped on Peter wrapping her legs around his waist. her hands ran through his hair, Ava was almost steering Peter around the room, she was more feriouces this time. Peter tried to pull her shirt off but Ava wasn't releasing him from her embrace for any reason, so he tore it off her body this motion spiked a rush in Ava her hands shot down to Peter's belt. the sudden shift in balance pushed the two backwards crashing into the dresser knocking everything on top off, before they toppled onto the bed, Ava was pushing deeper into the kiss while she still fought with Peter's belt, "Ava just break it" he mumbled pulling his mouth free for a second as his hands found the snap on her skirt.

taking his word for it Ava broke Peter's belt and his jeans ripping them both off his body, now her appitiate sunk in as she pulled his boxers down to his ankles, Peter vibrated at bit as he felt Ava's tounge craddle and wrap around his dick cleary she was trying a new technique, her tounge was massaging while she grazed it with her teeth the slight pinch he felt as she stiffend her jaw just under the head released a wave of adrenaline into his body. after 15 minutes his legs were losing strength "Ava i..i'm" Peter released in Ava's mouth "feel better" she cooed wiping the corner of her mouth, Peter was stunned she actually took strength away from him this time, " i feel great" he laughed lazily as Ava crawled back to even height "did you have pineapples today?" she asked.

"oh come now Peter i couldn't have worn you out yet" Ava giggled digging her nails into his chest "maybe i need to release some more adrenaline" she dragged her hands down his chest leaving 5 long scratches, crazy as that sounded it did work with the sudden burst of pain came adrenaline bringing Peter back to full "attention", Ava looked at Peter with hungery eyes again forcing Peter lower on her, her body tingled with each quick kiss but the thrill she felt as Peter's pointy tounge penetrated, her pupils dialated she was uncontrolably tensinsing up Squezing Peter's head with each spazium. finally she slid back off his face "ready for the main event" she asked sedductivly, Peter tried to roll around her to give Ava the bed but she forced him down "if you go on top it's pressure on the baby, so stay down" she ordered, as she straddled him.

Ava qivered a bit as she sunk farther onto Peter, having him inside her again was exhilerating and Ava was intending to savour every minute of this, she slowy moved back and forth until she found her rythym. within minutes Ava was nearly forcing the bed itself through the wall for 2 hours Ava was going full on bull riding cow girl on Peter until the legs on the bed snapped under the tourqe killing the mood, "ow i think you broke more then the bed" Peter tried to laugh as Ava rolled down beside him. " i told you after two months apart talking isn't what i wanted to do" she giggled kissing his forehead "well i'm going to grab a shower, you better get back down stairs before they send a search party for us" she finished as she rolled over top of Peter and made her way to his private shower, "Ava i can't feel my legs" Peter laughed as he rolled over a burning pain shot through him, "ow damn it, that's friction burn" he moaned in pain **(there is no fucking way i'm walking down stairs to the company of my aunt, my team mates, two of the avengers, and fury when i'm barely able to stand with friction burn)**

Ava exited the now steam filled room to see Peter still laying in bed, "either you're ready for another round or i broke your legs" Ava laughed, Peter looked back up her the light reflecting off her wet skin made it look like she was glowing. "closer to the second one" he replied, "come on get up, we have company and we do still have to talk" she said sitting next to him. "awe can't you just come back to bed?" he playfully begged,Ava gave him a quick kiss before throwing his clothes in his face "get down stairs" she ordered.

By the time Peter got back down stairs everyone was piled up in front of the tv welcoming Ava home and asking questions about the baby. almost like a real family, Peter hung back at the stairs while Ava made her rounds, aunt May came over and sat next to him " i see you and Ava had quite the reunion, you realise you're replacing your own bed this time" she said with a smile, Peter felt his face go red he should have been embarrassed but he was more over joyed not to mention tired and sore, he was also grateful to his aunt "thank you aunt May, for going to this extent for us i don't think i could ever thank you enough" he replied hugging his aunt, aunt May let out a small laugh " you can thank me by making sure both Ava's mother and i get to see our grandchild".

"hey kid don't you and Parker worry about taking care of the baby ok, i'll call Pepper and have her set up a trust fund for you 3" Tony said, "not to mention this kids going to have the best protection from, well from anyone" Luke laughed, Everyone was laughing again the atmosphere was the happiest it's been in that house for months. M.J and Ava sat in the kitchen with aunt May planning Ava's baby shower despite still being 5 months away they were all eager to plan for it.

"you planning on telling Ava about your phsycological melt down?" asked Sam in whisper so the girls couldn't hear " yeah that's a great idea i just get her back and i'm going to tell her i spent the past 2 months slowly breaking down" Peter growled sarcastically, Sam went to retort but Danny covered his mouth "Shut up and enjoy the returning balance of our team" he whispered, Sam said something but it was muffled by Danny's hand, Steve rodgers was next to speak, "boy's let the man enjoy himself, he'll tell her when he's ready but until than this is a celebraiton". With that the guy's dropped the subject which Peter was more then gratefull for, "it's getting early" Strange yawned making his way to the door, "as much as i hate to agree with a guy named Strange, he has point and Pepper will murder me if i blow off breakfast with her and her mother... you know again" Tony said leaving to. Cap and Fury soon followed only Coulson and M.J remained, "holy crap it's 2 in the morning!" Luke exclaimed "i'm calling it a day before football practice tomorrow" Luke disappeared up stairs followed by Danny. "Sam can you walk me home?" M.J yelled from the kitchen almost instantly the housewent from being over pact to damn near empty as Coulson carried aunt May bridal style up the stairs leaving Ava and Peter in the kitchen, "i will never get used to those two being a couple" Peter said as Ava fell into his lap, "you think that's disturbing your aunt was actually bitching about their sex life to me, hows that for emotionaling scaring?" Ava replied wincing from remembering the mental image aunt May put in her brain.

the color faded from Peter's face as Ava explained what she and May talked about at Ava's, "wow that's traumatising" Peter laughed. Ava's happy expression changed to one Peter did not recognise, " you would know wouldn't you?" she asked darkly **(chibi Spidey flipped on to Peter's shoulder, and smacked him in the face with a shovel, "Surprise twist Ava knows"he shouted)** "what's that supposed to mean" he asked nervously

**"**Don't do that Peter! aunt May told me about what happened with you" Ava growled, but to Peter's surprise her eyes did not light up emerald green, "ok yes i admit i had a rough patch but i'm better now" Peter defended **(hey she may not be going vengfull tigress on me but she's still terrerfying when she's pissed, also if she's mad Spidey won't get lucky)**

Ava continued to look pissed at him " all better? no more drugs, no fighting at school? completely yourself again?" she demanded. Peter gulped in nervouse fear as he thought out his next choice of words very carefully, "in my defense i was still under the influence of Goblin serum, so it wasn't completely my fault, besides as i recall you fell apart when i went to Japan so visa vercia you left and i fell apart" he finished. Ava's look changed again she looked she was ready to throttle him, **( angel Spidey popped up on Peter's left shoulder covering his face with his hands, " you were doing so good until you added that last part once in a while take her advice and shut up" he cried, as devil appeared on his right." for once i agree with the wuss you should have ended with being infected you bone head)**.

"mercy" Peter squeaked, Ava's death stare softened into a smile "only you can get away with being a smart ass you know" she laughed snuggeling in closer to him, "i did miss you" she whispered resting her head on his chest. "Ava?, do you even know what the baby is going to be yet?" Peter asked keenly, he watched as she smiled then rubbed her stomach "i'll tell you in the morning" she yawned "son of a bitch, when did this start?" Peter moaned as Ava began snoring.

**well everyone please let me know what you think and hope you're all still enjoying the story R&R thank you**


	8. a really bad freaking day

Spiderman is gone

**chapter 8: a really bad freaking day**

The next morning was like something out of a zombie movie, the boys were barely functuning as they dragged themselves through the halls. "next time we decide to pull an all nighter lets make sure it's on a weekend" Luke yawned as he walked into the kitchen, Ava was eating her breakfast while Peter was still Passed out at the table.

"has he even moved since last night?" Luke laughed poking Peter's face, "part of him has" Ava replied slyly, "ok that's enough of that" Luke said covering his ears, shortly after Aunt May, Coulson and Danny entered the kitchen Danny looked as rough as Luke did, "my ora is not alinge today" he mumbled grabbing a glass of orange juice. Coulson grabbed himself a baccon sandwhich and a mugg of coffee, "i'll expect all of you at school on time" he ordered "and some body wake him up" he added nodding at Peter. no sooner did Coulson leave aunt May was walking over to her nephew with a plate of food, the alifting aroma stirred Peter from his sleep "mmmhmm smells good" Peter groaned picking up his fork.

everyone was preparing to leave when at long last Sam came stumbling through the front door with a stupid grin that could rival Peter's, "moring everybody" he sang "did everyone sleep well?" he laughed, Luke turned to face the others who were all wearing the same shocked expression "guess Sam had a good night" he joked.

the gang had finally arrived at school just as the bell rang, "way to go Peter you almost made us miss the bell" Ava said sarcastically, as she, Peter, Sam and Marry Jane sat down in chemistry class. the teacher began the day like any other day with dividing everyone into pairs regretibly Peter got saddled with Sam, and the experiment listed was highly flammable/explosive depending on the ratio **("you can predict how this is going to end right?")**

Peter worked out the equations to determine the safest controlled ratio while Sam mixed the chemicals following Peter's directions or at least he would be if he didn't have his head phones in. "Sam where's the nitrogen Hydroxide?" Peter panicked hysteriacly flipping through beakers, "you mean that cloudy clear stuff?" i dumped it down the drain" Sam said, "you did what?" Peter asked. "remember class throw your disguarded matches in the sink with running water" said Mrs. smith, **(chibi Spidey runs across the table dudes that craps explosive run for the hills he screamed)**.

almost in slow motion she threw her match down the sink **(oh crap this is where having the plumbing in the class room connected becomes a big mistake)**, as the lit match dropped into the pipes igniting the fumes causing fires to spout out of all the sinks in the lab before causing Peter's and Sam's counter to explod throwing them against the back wall. Peter could feel everyones eyes on him and Sam, it was a very errie feeling, "Sam, i told you to put the beaker in the sink so it wouldn't be exposed to the fire, NOT TO DUMP IT DOWN THE SINK!" Peter shouted, "honest mistake" Sam coughed "i think i swallowed some fire" he added rubbing his throat. "are you boys ok?" asked Mrs. Smith rushing to their side, "i'm ok, but you should call an ambulance or a hurst" Peter groaned looking at Sam with aggrevating contempt, "M.J Parker's going to kill me!" he called over to the girls pleading for rescue but all he got was M.J and Ava giving him the universial death stare.

"you know it's really your fault parker" Sam said defensivily, "my fault how the hell is this my fault!" Peter asked flabbergasted, "you assumed i would listen, when have i ever listened?" Sam cried, Peter opened his mouth to retort but Sam did have a point he never once listened.

as emergency protocall police and paramedics arrived to survey the damage, captain Stacy visited with Peter and Sam. he wasn't in the happiest of moods today. " Parker and Alexannder, why is it when there's trouble it's usually you two at the centre of it?" he asked disapointedly, Peter and Sam sat quietly with their heads down looking at their feet, "clean living i guess" Peter chimed playfully then quickly went silent catching captain Stacys reaction.

Stacy sighed "as far as i am concerend this was just a lab accident, but that being said this is the fourth time you two have been around the centre of trouble anymore mishaps and i will have to arrest you understood?" Sam and Peter both went pale after hearing that, "yes sir" they replied in unison.

the boys returned to the cafiteria slightly less bubbly then their usual attitudes, taking their seats with the rest of the gang "what happened to you two?" asked Luke fighting back a laugh, "Sam tried to blow us up" Peter mumbled as he dropped down between Ava and Danny "you've been blown up before, why was today so bad?" asked Ava, "because captain Stacy said one more mishap and Parker and i get a shiny new set of braclets" Sam groaned leaning against M.J for support. lunch wasn't exactly uplifting after that and it only got worse when Peter's spidey sense went off, before he could swing around there was a muffled clapping sound, Flash had tried to sucker punch Peter in the back of the head but Luke had caught his fist before he made contact, "what the hell's your damage Flash?" Luke growled feeling something metal in Flashes fist, "you miserible little...", "Flash!" Liz called as she stormed her way over "what are you doing!", Luke twisted Flashes wrist to expose Flash was wearing brass knuckles "he was trying to sucker punch Peter with these" Luke growled.

everyones eyes sprang out of their head at what they were seeing that was low even by Flashes standerds, "you know what Flash it's one thing to be a jerk to somebody but this! were through" Liz growled storming away. Luke pushed Flash back away from the table "you and i are going to see principal Coulson" he snapped, Flash whipped around back at Peter who instinctivly lifted his arm to block Flashes assault and countered with one of his own laying Flash out again. the cafiteria erupted with cheers and praises for about 10 seconds

"PARKER!" came a violent scream from across the room "oh you can't be seriouse" Peter cried, "what did i just get finished telling you!" captain Stacy growled, Sam and the others quicky jumped from their seats to defend Peter but Stacy was already bringing out the cuffs, "Peter Parker you have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney". "skip it" Peter said. Stacy escourted Peter out to his squad car with a long line of protesting students behind them.

the police staition was alot weirder from inside the holding cell, Peter wasn't claustraphobic but he put most of these guys in here as his alter ego, and he was really starting to panic sitting in a cell with them. "hey where's my phone call!" he shouted between the bars acting like a caged monkey, "I have the right to a phone call"! captain Stacy entered the holding area covering his eye with a can of pop, "Parker you made bail" he grunted opening the door " you're a brave one son" he mumbled "between your aunt and your girlfriend i don't know whose more terrifying" he finished as the walked out to Stacey's office.

" so who clocked you?" Peter asked sitting down in a chair, captain Stacy glared at Peter "your aunt did" he mumbled, Peter tried his hardest to surpress a laugh with great difficultly "what about what happened today with Flash?" Peter asked, "Flash was charged with assualt with a weapon but will not be seeing jail time pending a hearing" Stacy replied, "he gets off with nothing but i throw one punch in self defence and i end up in jail?" Peter gasped, "Parker you spent 4 hours in jail, not exactly hard time" Stacy replied dully.

Peter vaccated the police staition as fast as he could incase they tried revoke his freedom, Ava and aunt May were waiting for him out front but Peter wasn't stopping he wanted to get far away from the staition "lets get the hell away from here" he begged waving down a taxi. "what happened Peter did you meet someone special on the inside?" Ava laughed "do i have to compete with some convict for your affection" she continued "you know what i'll walk home" Peter said as a taxi pulled up to him.

Peter walked through the front door he wanted nothing more than to either goto bed or go on patrol, "hey buddy how was jail"? Sam laughed hysteriacally "OW" he whined as M.J slapped him, "Sam be nice Peter's had a rough day", Peter looked at M.J with a gratefull smile at least she was always on his side, "so are you somebodies prison wife or are you strictly one relationship kind of guy?" she laughed. and that was it everyone was getting their cheap jokes in, "oh i hate you guys so very much" he chuckled, heading up stairs walking into a steam filled hallway, "Luke you're steaming up the house" Peter shouted "it's actually peeling the wallpaper off the walls". the door opened but it wasn't Luke who tried to sneak across the hall but Liz Allen wearing only a towel, "Liz?" Peter gasped in shock, Liz froze on the spot like she was suddenly being singled out in an interogaiton, "oh um hi pete" she said softily with reddening cheeks "hope you don't mind Luke was just um..well" she stammered, before she could finish Luke walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist "hey Liz i should probably mention..." Luke looked up at Peter and trailed off "...oh hey Peter um Liz needed a safe place to avoid Flash for a few days and i just you know... the safest place she could be was with us" he finished as he mimed begging Peter to let her stay.

Peter was still confounded from the site before him but quickly shook it off " as long as she stays with you"Peter laughed going into his room. today was just one of those days were nothing was making sense and Peter wanted to clear his head, so he quickly changed into his suit and took off swinging.

Spiderman swung as high as he could all the way to manhattan landing on a radio tower, watching the cars and people idly going about there lives, when his Spidey sense began tingling "oh what now" he growled as he leapt into a back flip narrowly evading a pulse beam. Spiderman whipped around to see a black and red iron man floating above the roof top "iron man? dude not really liken the new paint job, that seems more villian henchmen than billionare playboy philanthrapist" he teased, but the black and red iron man continued to fire at him Spideys eyes widended as the beams rained down on him "awh hell" he gasped taking off on a run across the roof tops. Spiderman couldn't figure out why his friend and mentor was trying to waste him and he didn't have time to sort it out as he dove off the building to avoid a barrage of machine gun fire swinging out of sight to catch his breath,

the red and black iron man scowered the air looking for him demolishing building after building to draw him out, "iron man what the hell?" he shouted jumping on his back and prying the face plate off. the armour electrified shocking Spiderman with 25,00 volts Spiderman screamed in agony as the volts corsed through his body dropping him down into the rubble. "stuppid boy i am not iron man, i am titanis and my armour is greater than Starks over sized tinker toy" he growled lighting up a pulse ray beam with one hand, a mini gautling gun on the other and twin shoulder rockets. simoutainesly firing on the foundaition he had dropped Spiderman onto

the dust and smoke filled the air upon the impact of the destructive force titanis unleashed on Spiderman, " scans are showing no vital signs, Spiderman is terminated" titanis said out loud blasting away leaving a smouldering pile of rubble. Spiderman forced himself out from under a slab of concreate, "great an evil iron man like this day wasn't fucked up enough already".


	9. Battle Royal the 1st round

Spiderman is gone

**chapter 9: battle Royal the 1st round**

"peter's been gone for a while, shouldn't you guys be getting worried?" Liz asked as everyone gathered in the den, "nah he does this all the time, it helps him clear his head" Sam replied nanchaulantly taking a bite of his pizza, Liz didn't think that was the best answer the sun was setting and in New york the dark is friend to no one.

"Luke it's getting dark out, that doesn't concern any of you?" she asked sounding very worried, yes Peter was her ex but she felt they were still friends and she was worried about him, Luke pulled Liz in close "Peter can take care of himself, better than you might think" he reassured her. "Ava you can't be as relaxed as the guys about this he's your boyfriend aren't you worried?" Liz asked, Ava nodded in response "yeah i'm worried but like Sam said he does this all the time, although by now he usually checks in" she said disheartly.

Danny entered the room and sat on the floor saving the couch for May & Coulson, "Liz are you staying over tonight?" May asked, Liz looked back at aunt May she wasn't expecting May to just calmly ask that "because if you are Sam you will have to stay at Marry Janes tonight if you're ok with that" she finished, Sam's face lit up like a christmas tree, "no arguments here" Marry jane laughed bouncing into Sam's lap.

Ava looked around the room everyone had someone and Danny has a wife in Kun Lun whom he visited everyday during his medataitons, she felt like the odd one in the room with Peter still out on his patrol. they watched 10 minutes into the movie when a soft thud came from up stairs everyone knew Peter was home but they weren't expecting him to look the way he did when he came in through the back door, Danny was the first to notice "Dude what happened to you?" he panicked, as Peter pulled an ice pack from the freezer placing it on his shoulder "manhattan got a little rough" he joked "Coulson can you reset a shoulder?" he asked, Coulson stepped into the kitchen as Liz watched everyone pay no attention as if Peter getting broken was a regular thing. "how did you seperate your shoulder this time?" Coulson asked "that's why i called you in here, i got ambushed by an evil iron man who called himself titanis, jackass droped a building on my head" Peter whispered Coulson raised Peter's arm to level hight and braced his hand behind the shoulder blade "you know the drill Peter" he warned, Peter nodded, Coulson applied the pressure to Peter's shoulder causing a loud pop and a low pain enduced groan from Peter.

"i don't know whether to thank you or smack you" Peter groaned, Coulson let Peter vent for a minute before continuing, "tell me about this titanis" Coulson demanded " thought i just did? he's an evil iron man" Peter replied.

the tv in the den turned to static as the signal was cut out, "oh so not cool!" Sam cried as he started slapping the tv, within a moment the screen cleared and a metal face appeared, "people of new york i am titanis the lastest in weaponry and war based technology, and i am here to prove once and for all machines are supperior to your so called earths mightiest heroes, in a battle royal my team will destroy the avengers". the camera turned to an abandoned construction site in manhattan zooming in on hammer industries adaptoid, the Spider slayer from Fisks enterprise, technavores battle armour, swarm, and drone versions of hawk eye and black widow, "my team of tech soldiers are ready avengers are you?" Titanis laughed maniacally as the screen resumed the regular broadcast.

"does that answer your questions about the evil iron man?" Peter whispered to Coulson who was still staring at the tv, everyone was quiet as the guys considered suiting up but Liz was still in the room and explaining to her would be difficult. Sam and Danny jummped to their feet when Coulson raised his hand to stop them. "not you three" he said turning to Peter "goto work", Peter nodded and ran up stairs, "what's going on?" asked Liz looking around the room waiting for somebody to explain to her, Luke looked at Coulson with a desperate expression as if he was hopping Coulson would have the answer, but he only nodded signaling Luke to proceed with extreme caution, "there's something you should know about us if you're going to be with me" Luke sighed. as Ava ran up the stairs

Peter quickly changed back into suit his shoulder still sore from being seperated and then rest, when Ava snuck in looking rather discontent as she wrapped her arms around Peter "please be careful" she cried Peter returned the hug "i am always carefull" he laughed. Ava knew he was faking the laugh to try and make her feel better but she couldn't help but worry, "no stupid risks" she ordered slightly smiling, "you got it" Peter replied jumping out the window.

Spiderman met up with the Avengers at the tower just as they finished gearing up, "hey the kids here!" hawk shouted "boy that's a fine hello"Spiderman said sarcastically "i'm guessing you guys saw the news?" he asked, Black Widow enterted the room and Spidey could feel his blood flow change direction. some how her new battle suit was even tighter than her old one it clung and formed to every curve on her body leaving almost very little to the imagination, "you alright there Spider" she teased playfully, **( chibi spidey runs through holding a pump and plugs the hose into Spidermans head, "ok buddy were about to go into a big fight so lets get the blood flowing back to where we need it" he said as he began cranking on the pump blowing Peters head up) **Spiderman shook off his imaginings and came back to reality "yeah i'm good, lets smash up some robots".

the Avengers arrived at the specified construction site but there was no sign of Titanis or metal minions, the area was completely void, "i don't like this it's quiet to quiet" Cap whispered, Spiderman turned to cap like he couldn't believe what he heard, "did you really just use that cheesy cliche? i mean come on cap of course it's quiet but when you use that cliche line something bad jumps out of the shadows" Spiderman said, as if right on cue his Spidey sense went haywire **(once again i'm right in the worst way... i really hate when this happens)** the team scattered as a barrage of rockets, bullets and pulse beams rained down on them.

hawk, widow and hulk bailed left while Spidey and cap dove to the right as iron man & thor took to the sky watching the structure buckle and collaspe. "whoa now it's a party" ironman laughed as Titanis and his goon came out from the shadows guns blazzing, hawk & widow took on their drone selves, thor and hulk teamed up on swarm, Spiderman lost track of cap and iron man as Spider Slayer began hunting him down.

Spiderman swung from structure to structure trying to avoid Spider Slayers ray beams, last time Spiderman and Spider Slayer went head to head Spidey had the upper hand because Spider Slayer was still intact with his human side, but now because some body tweaked his brain he was more machine with more precise targeting systems.

with all the chaos going on around him Spidey was starting to miss the old days when it's 5 against 1 with his team, but with the Avengers every call was a little bit of a handfull especially when if you failed to stop the threat there was greater loss than just your life. "hey guys can we change sparing partners now?" hawk yelled as his drone double ganger threw him the side of a crane, "hey i'll switch" Spiderman shouted jumping hrough the air to avoid Spider Slayers blast which ended up striking a saleen torch causing an explosion.

a devastating bolt of lightning struck the centre of the yard lighting up the whole site, reducing Swarm to a pile of shorted out Spider trackers. unfortunetly this was a building constuction site with lots of metal support beams, thors lightning strike caused the metal to jump the bolts across the battle field creating a barrier sealing everyone within. "oh this is great, lightning barriers, phsycotic killing machines, and explosions how can today get any worse?" Spiderman asked himself while dodging Spider Slayers next attack. Spiderman found a soloution to deal with Spider Slayer he shot 2 weblines past Spider Slayer and readied himself in his sling shot posistion, then shooting himself into Spider Slayer launching him into an on site disiel fuel tank.

"2 down 5 to go" Spiderman said turning to face Ironman taking on technavores battle armour, Hawk and Widow were still dealing with their drone clones, Cap was engaged with adaptoid, mean while titanis had knocked out Hulk and Thor. "this is insane one ripped off version of Ironman just put down the 2 power houses of the Avengers" Spiderman gasped as he watched Thor slam into the ground.

he set-up his slingshot again aiming at Titanis "this is not my brightest idea" he moaned firing himself to the floating target, Titanis spun around just as Spiderman latched on to him "you never learn do you boy?" Titanis laughed as his suit began electrocuting Spiderman again. Spiderman could feel his body tense up as the electrical current flowed through his body "ow,ow,ow,ow ,ow,ow ssssoooo vveerry ppainnffull" he stuttered through chattering teeth, trying to fight through the pain Spiderman searched for anything he could use as a weakness in Titanis's armour, but found nothing, the most he was able to do was web shut the thrusters on his armour before jumping off to avoid being completely electrified.

Both Spiderman and Titanis free fell towards a foundation starting site, "this is going to hurt you more then me" Spiderman catching himself on a webline as Titanis crashed into the foundation creating a giant crater. captain America must have found a plan with the crater Titanis created because only a few minutes later he used his shield to knock the adaptoid into the pit then throwing his shield to strike a lever on the cement truck.

the pit slowly filled with wet concreate sealing the Adaptoid at the bottom and Titanis just below his helmet, Iron man finally ripped technavore's chest piece out of the suit shutting it down crashing onto the drone double gangers. "i think that's game point" Spiderman mocked trying to laugh but was still shaking off the shock of being electroceded, everyone turned to look at him except for Thor and Hulk who were still out cold, "you did good today kid" Hawk said, Spideys eyes nearly popped out of his head Hawk eye just complimented him. "thanks Hawk eye" he replied holding his hand up for a high five but Hawk didn't return the motion, "dude seriously you're going to leave me hanging again?" Spidey moaned, everyone chuckled playfully until cap spoke up, " Hawk eye is right Spidey you did good today maybe it's time you stopped part timming and became a full time member".

Spiderman was spechless being a full time member would mean quitting his team, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to just drop them like that but being an Avenger would get J.J off his case. "cap can i get a few days to think over your offer?" he asked, Cap smiled and nodded as ironman woke up Thor and Hulk to prepare to return to the tower.

Spiderman dropped down to his bedroom window still twitching from the electrocution, surprisingly Ava wasn't in bed yet so as fast as he could manage he changed into his and went down stairs, catching his reflection in the hall way mirrior Peter saw his hair was standing on end from a built up static charge. "oh good i'm static man now" he said continuing down stairs, everyone was still right where he left them in the den watching tv and eating pizza. "hey there he is" M.J cheered seeing Peter slowly decesend off the stairs he was twitching for some reason, Ava noticed that to as Peter dropped down beside her grabbing the last slice of pizza from the box ,"well i'm alive" he said with a laugh leaning against Ava's chair, despite his up beat charms Peter was sorer than he's ever been the battle was short but it did a number on him. Luke and the others all turned the Attention to him with something to say, "you guys have terrible poker faces, come on out with it" he moaned,

but before anyone could speak Liz came in from the kitchen carrying a blender of milkshake, "hey Spidey you want a milkshake?" she giggled, Peter beggan choking on his pizza at the sound of being called by his alter egos name, Ava began smacking him on the back until he stopped choking, "Luke told her about everything" she said "you what?" Peter gasped shooting Luke a dissapproving glare, " Peter it was a unique situation we thought were going to be called out with you and had to leave" Luke pleaded defensivly, "Peter please don't be mad him, i promise i won't tell anybody" Liz begged. Peter slowly inhaled "i am to tired and way to damn sore to deal with this tonight,

Liz welcome to the tribe", Peter finished resting his head on Ava's knees slightly shocking her, "ouch what the hell Peter" yelped rubbing her leg where Peter shocked her. "sorry Ava guess my shocking qualities are getting phsyical" he laughed charmingly , but Ava did not look amused she looked more iritated "guess what's not getting physical?" she growled "or should i say who" she added, Peter's jaw dropped in upset shock "really?, i get a building dropped on me, a hoard of murderus machines try and waste me, plus i get electrocuted twice and i get no affection, that's the real evil in the world" he pouted.

"are they always like this?" Liz whispered to M.J "more then you might think" M.J replied, Peter got up "i'm grabbing a shower" he mumbled looking back at Ava quickly with hopefull eyes, "not until you ground all that static energy out of you" she whispered playfully.

Ava remained down stair as Peter went up stairs within a minute of the water being turned on Peter's scream filled the house and the power surged, Ava smiled as the others all laughed "guess he's ground out now, and the water should be warm" she laughed heading up stairs.

**well the teams secret is becoming less secret and will Peter take captain America on his offer to join the Avengers full time?**

**please let me know what you guys think hope your all still enjoying the story I know it's not as action packed as the first 2 sorry **

**R&R ideas are always welcome**


	10. Dinner Interupted

Spiderman is gone

**Chapter 10: Dinner Interupted **

**it's been a week since Ava returned, Liz and Luke hooked up and since Captain America offered Peter a full time spot on the Avengers.**

Aunt May had the house completely spotless and re-organized by the time everyone came home from school, no body recognised the place Aunt May liked a clean house but this seemed over the top, "Aunt May what's going on?" Peter asked as he and the others entered the kitchen.

Aunt May was mopping the floor like she was curling a stone down the rink when she took notice of the group of teenagers converging "stay out of the kitchen!" she snarled, Peter and the others jumped back about a foot from the kitchen floor, **( ok Aunt Mays going crazy clean mode either she's completely lost it, (god for bid she finds out i said that) or Coulsons bringing his family over to meet her).** "Aunt May what's going on?" Peter repeated worriedly looking at his Aunt, "we're having guests for dinner tonight and they will be staying all weekend" she replied, "who's coming?" Sam asked poking his head out from behind Ava. Aunt May continued to work a way at the floor "i'll answer everyones questions after you're all done helping out" she ordered, finally stopping to talk to the kids.

"Luke, Danny and Peter when the truck gets here i want you to take all of the funiture and set-up the back bedrooms" Aunt May said turning to Sam and the girls, "Sam i need you in here cooking with me, Ava, M.J and Liz i'll need you 3 to make the new beds after the boys unload them" she finished. Peter was confused he lived in this house since he was 5 and was pretty sure there was never a back room, "um Aunt May you might be working to hard because we don't have a backroom" Peter said contradicting her orders.

"i made Phil order an extension so we could house our extra guests" May retorted as she shooed the kids away from the kitchen, since they couldn't study in the kitchen everyone found a place in the den to work on their homework assignments. "so any thoughts on who's staying the weekend?" Danny whispered, "well there's my mother" Ava said nanchaluntley from behind her text book causing Peter and the others to drop their's "your mom is coming here?" Peter gasped/growled, Ava didn't lower her book from her face "yeah she's coming by to visit and see if she thinks me being on this team is a good idea and whether or not she'll give me back my amulet didn't i tell you that?" she said.

"No!" Peter shouted "were you planning on telling me?" he asked, now Ava was looking away from her text book at Peter with an innocent puppy dog poute face "must have slipped my mind" she said playfully. Peter went to open his mouth in response when he caught Ava shifting her eyes upstairs and quickly shut his mouth, "good boy" she whispered. both Liz and Marry Jane looked at Ava with what looked like woreship "wow you have him trained really well" they said in unison, before any one else could crack another joke a big delivery truck pulled into the drive way and the guys began unloading it turns out Aunt May did have Coulson put on an extension to the back of the house, the room was big enough to hold 3 double sized beds plus a big tv, two chairs, and 3 dressers.

"Aunt May who are you putting back here?" Luke asked as he put the last dresser down, "i'm putting you three boys back here and Ava's mom and sister in your room and Phils parents in Peter's room" aunt May answered causing Peter to drop the end of the dresser he was holding on his foot. his face scringed so tightly it almost disappeared but it wasn't from the pain shooting through his toes it was the thought of Coulsons parents in his bed, "Coulson's parents are staying over to? and they're sleeping in my bed?" he asked sourly. "where am i supposed to sleep?", "i'm putting you with Ava in the guest room" Aunt May replied "or i could put you in the basement" she added menacingly.

Peter stopped arguing and retreated from the room, the girls followed Aunt May back to the den where the guys had started playing video games, "oh come on! how is that fair, since when does the lava rise?" Sam protested as his character was blown off the screen, "take it easy bucket head you still have 2 lives left" Luke laughed as his and Danny's characters began fighting.

"boys!, go get cleaned up and Sam get in the kitchen" Aunt May ordered as the boy's cleared out of the room and ran up stairs Aunt May was down right scary today.

it wasn't long before the guests started arriving and Peter went from calm and collected right on to teeth cutting edge as the door bell rang, "Ava your mother and sister are here" Aunt May called. Ava and Peter were moving some of Peter's things into the guest room when they heard Aunt May's voice, "what are the odds your mom's going to like me?" he asked nervously fidgeting with his shirt, Ava smiled Peter looked so helpless when he was nervous "you have a better chance at J.J liking you" she laughed as Peter's smile flipped "hey if she liked you i wouldn't" Ava finished.

the two made their way down stairs to meet Ava's family **(i've taken down thives, thugs and super villians but i always get scared when it comes to meeting the parents) **Ava's mom was nothin like Peter was expecting, he was expecting something like Ava down to earth, motivated and disiplined but this lady seemed more pompuse image "nice to meet you Mrs Ayala" Peter said nervously extending his hand, "well at least he has maners, is that how you charmed your way into my daughters pants?" she said condecindingly. just like that the room went still, this woman was nothing like Ava in fact she seemed like a total bitch from where the guys were standing "mom! what the hell?" Ava hissed.

suddenly the room went from still to pre-war errie calm as Ava and Elaina locked eyes, akward was a good description for the situaiton and for a while it looked like there was going to be a fight at the table** (chibi Spidey runs across the table holding a chair and whip,"hey! bad kitty sit,heal stay" he ordered cracking the whip at Ava)**. "excuse me please" Peter chimed in as his watch began franticly beeping, Elaina stared after Peter as he left the kitchen, "that's your boyfriend? he just leaves during dinner when the mood strikes him?" she asked, the guys all began sinking down below the table Ava's face was starting to turn red.

"i never thought i'd say this Nick, but thank god you called what do you have for me?" Peter asked, "Your monster ock has been located Stark labs in long island" Fury finished. "oh there is a god" Peter whispered to himself as he stepped into the kitchen, Ava knew that look on Peter's face he was being called out, "i swear i'll make this up to you some how" Peter whispered giving her a quick kiss, " just don't die" Ava replied watching him leave.

Spiderman was swinging at full speed to long island, he was looking forward to taking Ock out after what happened with those metal maniacs he felt he could use a real win.

Finally he came to Starks lab and found a giant hole ripped through the wall and swung in to start searching for Ock, for being a labratory the building was extremely short on equipment, personel even security was non existent it was like it wasn't a lab at all. Spiderman crawled across the hallway roof tops as quickly and silently as he could when he came across another giant hole, "ock's deffenitly been through here" Spiderman said outloud. the room was so dark Spiderman couldn't see his hand in front of his face and his night vision was screwy. "i just can't catch a break, can i?" he growled to himself "Spidey sense!" he gasped.

out of the darkness came a red tentacle spearing Spiderman in the back and throwing him into a wall, he was quick to get back on his feet but he still couldn't see a damn thing his Spidey sense tingeld again "whoa" he screamed as another tentacle shot past narrowly missing him. "ok i'm not having fun!" he said before being clasped in a three pronged clamp and pulled him into the shadows,

"Spiiideermaan!" came an ear shattering screech inches from his head, Spidermans ears filled with a high pitched droning ringing sound shaking his vison. "yooou ruiined mmyy lliiffe!" came another scream, "Ock what happened to you?" Spidey screamed because he couldn't hear anything less than a 20 decible level, monster ock slammed Spiderman off the floor than the roof and back into the floor, finally Spiderman managed to pry off his clamp "oh that stings a little bit" he groaned. Ock began storming out of the room and down the hall with Spiderman trailing after him,

Ock lead Spiderman further into the building complex, the further in they went the less the building looked like a labratory and more like some old abandoned warehouse **(why does this feel like a trap?)** as they rounded the last turn Spiderman and ock fell down a shaft in the floor. they exchanged punches repeatedly the whole way down, they fell for what felt like miles until they came to a thunderus crash in a small lab under water, "what the hell is this place?" Spiderman asked scanning the room, there was a gureny with shackles, a big ass sonic disrupter and a giant needel.

"this is where you will either cure me or dieee" hissed monster Ock picking him up, "this slime originated from bonding to you, making you responsible for this" he screeched waving to himself, Spiderman tried to struggle free of ocks grasp " you brought this on yourself when you chose to experiment with the symbiot and my blood!" he growled as he broke free of ocks clutches " you deserve to be cursed, for turning Norman and Harry Osborne into those Goblins!". Spiderman was losing his temper again while he watched Monster Ock limp over to the table picking up another syringe "you want to save Osborne jr so badly, you cure me and i'll give you the cure for him", Peter's jawed dropped open so fast that had he been a normal person it would dislocated under his mask, "it's too late for that Ock Harry Osborne died 4 months ago in a gas fire!" he shouted angrily and began shaking with hate.

"nooo, that was stagged, too convince you so he could prepare his true revenge plan" Monster ock replied, "What plan" Spiderman growled, Ock smiled a smug smile "cure me first and i shall divulge everything to you arachnid".

against his best judgment Spiderman agreed to cure Ock but all the while a nagging question was nawing at the back of his mind "what if Ock is lying", but he kept brushing it off as he worked away on drawing up ways to splice Ock's genetic code from Carnage without using electricity. several rough drafts and nothing proved certifible for an experiment and Ock was getting impaitent, "whatss taking you so longg Arachnid!" he screeched thrashing about in his shackles, Spiderman franticly began reviewing his and Ock's notes trying to find an idea for a cure. at long last Ock's impaitences got the best of him and he broke free from his shackles and began thrashing Spiderman around the crowded Lab, throwing him into the sonic disrupter causing it to ark out.

Spiderman and Ock battled around the labratory slamming into the glass walls and destroying the equipment as the disrupter continued to ark out sending shockwaves through the room, "aaaahhhh" Monster Ock screamed in dying agony with each passing shockwave, "that's it!" Spiderman shouted in triumph, he jumped to the roof and started pulling the disrupter off the roof releasing a more concetraited shockwave, which peeled the symbiote off Ock's body reducing it back to the red strand of ooze.

Spiderman thought the worst was behind him, as he walked over to Ock the ground shifted and lurched, the lab was beginig to dismantle from the main building. "see you hell Arachnid!" Ock hissed using his tentacles to smash the disrupter on Spiderman pinning him to the floor, "ock you bastard i cured you!" Spiderman screamed pushing off the crumpled heap of machinery on him, Ock had a small head start but the lab was breaking off at a quicker rate.

Spiderman was climbing up the shaft as fast as he while the world around him was collapsing and sinking into the darkness below, 6 leagues later he reached the warehouse to find Ock was pinned by Ironman.

" hey i totally had him" Spiderman protseted playfully watching Ironman restrain ock, "maybe you did Spidey, but this is my warehouse he busted into" Ironman replied "although i'll give you props for de-monsterizing Ocktavius good job, but don't you have a dinner date? with your deadly girlfriends mother?" Ironman laughed, Spiderman felt his heart drop he did have to go home and try to convince Ava's mom to return her amulet, "yeah i suppose i do" he sighed depressingly, "but first ock's going to tell me about how Harry Osborne is alive and what his mega plan is!" Peter growled grabbing ock by the throat. ...

Peter quickly changed in an alley down the street from his house then returned just in time for dessert, he entered the kitchen to have a hoard of eyes pirece into him. "um hi" he squeaked with a small wave, "nice of you to return young man, you know if this is your track record how long before the day you walk out on my daughter and this baby!" Elaina growled, Peter scowled as he fought back the urge to snap unfortunetly he failed. "you know i'm sick of everyone assuming the worst of me, i am sorry i ran out on dinner but i have a job that i can't turn my back on but don't ever think i would turn my back on the people i love" he snapped, everyone was slack jawed at Peter's response.

"anybody home?" Coulson called as he and two elder people entered the house, "May this is mother julie and my father james" Coulson introduced "Mom dad this my fiannce May parker and her newphew Peter" he finished, "fiannce?" Peter gasped "when did this happen?" he asked turning to Sam, "um well shortly after she came out of her coma" Sam replied, "this isn't over" Peter said.

Ava leapt out of her chair chasing after Peter who dropped onto the couch with his face in his hands, "Peter what's wrong?" she asked sincerly, he was quiet for a moment then he spoke unaware of listening ears from the kitchen. "Ava i know you needed me here to help convince your mom to let you have the tiger amulet back but you know the life i lead, i can't always be around and i'm sorry for it, i don't like abandoning you and what your mom said just got to me" Peter complained. Ava's eyes lit up emerald green shocking Peter back into the couch, "she gave it back?" he asked astoundedly happy, Ava nodded "after you left mom started grinding on me about how if you just drop what you're doing when work calls then how can i expect you have my back as part of the team and as a family, but then everyone started telling her about what you have done for the good of the team and the sake of us" she said.

"i can't tell you how great it is to hear this" Peter laughed, Ava curled up next him and purred knowing that the sound helped take some of the stress of off him, " i will admit i was wrong about you two being cute together" Elaina said pearing around the kitchen corner "Peter i owe you an appology for what i said but you have to understand i do love my daughter and i don't want her getting hurt by some boy which is why i'm asking you either walk away from the team or my daughter she can't take care of herself if she's worried about you and that's not fair" Elaina finished.

Peter closed his eyes in defeat, Elaina was right " i love your daughter Mrs. Ayala and i will never let anything even remotly bad happen to her" Peter said assertively, "but you're right it's not fair to put her in that situation" Peter looked at Ava then Elaina before turning to the kitchen "Coulson" he called, Coulson came out to see him "what's up Parker?" he asked. Peter breathed deeply "after the baby is born and white tiger returns i'm done as team leader, i'll take a full time position with the Avengers" he finished leaving all eavesdroping bystanders to gasp in shock.

**well tigers back but at the price that web head will have to walk away from the team **

**and what did ock tell Spidey about Harry's plan?**

**sorry everyone I know these past few chapters have been slow trying to find away to balance the story**

**please continue to R&R hope your all still enjoying**


	11. Goblins back (the challenge)

Spiderman is gone

**Chapter 11: Goblin is back (the challenge)**

the sun rose on the following day filling the Parker house with morning light,the older generaitons of guests were awake and enjoying breakfast while the young teenagers were still sleeping the day away, or so they hoped was the assumption.

Peter and Ava quietly made their way across the hall to his private shower, Ava's returned cat like stealth allowed her to move with out making a single sound Peter on the other hand made every floor board creek and moan as he snuck after her. "could you make any more noise" she giggled pulling him into the bathroom pinning him againgst the wall as her eyes lit up, "i missed having my powers for this" she whispered extending her claws and gently sliding them down Peter's chest. he lifted Ava on to himself and buried his face at the nape of her neck, Ava purred as Peter's lips massaged her neck whether it was her hightend feline senses or just the fact she was enjoying the feeling Ava could herself tingling with arousal and excitment, instantly she sliced his clothes from stem to sternum and wached as his clothes parted away from his body.

Ava was getting her appatiet back as Peter's hands found their way under her shirt unclasping her bra with a snap of his fingers, "you're getting better web head she moaned before nibbling on his ear lobe, the pirecing and tugging felt good to Peter as he tore Ava's p.j shorts leaving her hot pink panties intact. firmly grasping her firm ass Peter pulled Ava in tighter keeping her vulumptious body tightly pressed against his chest, he could feel his desirable needs rising

"It's about time you came out to play Peter" Ava giggled as she felt Peter come to attention between her legs, she quickly simotainiously cut off their last shred of clothing, the brisk cold air in the bathroom made them both shiver before Ava felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as Peter slowly entered her, her breathing got shallow as Peter began to find his rythim "more,more" she breathed. Peter began working her to his full extent he could feel her vibrating in his hands smiling with pride he reached out his hand and began blindly fumbling with the dials on the shower. "oh bonus points for reading my mind Peter" she moaned seductivly. those words perked Peter's attention and his ears "what do i get with those bonus points" he devilishly asked grinning ear to ear, " either use them for when you screw up again or you can try your luck with knocking on the back door she said seductivly as the hot water jets kicked in.

"are you serious about the back door option?" he asked excitedly as Ava started kiss her way down his torso, "no i just needed to keep you excited" she laughed as she dropped to her knee's and began stroking Peter and swirling her tounge around his knob, he could feel himself going weak in the knee's as Ava worked away on him, Peter had to grab the side of the glass as he finally he felt himself release spraying Ava's breasts, " your aims slightly off web head she giggled turning into the spray of the hot water, "i'm pretty sure your slowly draining the life out of me" he chuckled tiredly. Ava turned back to see Peter shaking and limp, "play times not over yet Peter" she cooed flexing her claws, raking them over Peter's torso leaving 5 long red marks down his chest, "see even violence has grace" Ava whispered as Peter came back to attention "your powers seem to exceed beyond that of the tigress" Peter replied placing his hand on her hips and pulling her in tight.

as they did in combat the two fell insync with each other Ava pushed herself in on Peter as he retracted to deepen their intimecy and make it last as long as they could, until they climaxed together, the house aggressivly shook under under their feet "OH PETER!" she screamed as the house stopped shaking and Ava dropped from Peter's waist, "i have to remember how i did that" Peter laughed tiredly.

Peter and Ava got down stairs to see everyone swarming around the window, "What's going on?" Ava asked, Coulson turned to her with a panic strickend face, "somebody just blew up the Avengers tower" he choked. Peter shot passed Ava and out the door "Peter!" she shouted chasing after him, "peter stop" she begged catching him at the garage, "look i get you're worried but charging into a missile crash site blind is beyond reckless" she protested.

Peter threw on his helmet and kicked started the bike, "Ava i'm just going to see if everyones ok" he said calmly winding open the throttle and smoking out of the drive way, "wish i could believe that" she mumbled to herself.

Peter raced across the city at full speed coming to a slidding stop at the building just before the tower. the heat was raidaiting from the tower he could feel his face prickle and burn from where he was standing but there was no sign of any of the Avengers in the gathering crowd. worried and desperate Peter shot a web line into the crumbling tower, the flames and smoke suffocated the air in the tower Peter could hardly breathe or see, "cap!,Tony" Peter shouted into the raging inferno around him, "Hawk! Widow!, anybody?" he called out.

still no responses as he searched further into the tower, with no signs of anybody Peter began to fear the worst. " you know i thought the asshole with the big mouth was the only bucket head hero in this city, but some how black works for you Pete" came a cold hissy voice Peter shot around swirling the smoke around him clouding his vision even more, out of the shroud of smoke he was body slammed crashing through the degrading walls. "ooh that wasn't nice" he groaned pushing himself off the ground when a foot stomped down on his back forcing him down.

"seem's we've been here before Pete the destructive fire consuming the world around us, you preparing to beg me for mercy" the voice chuckled aragauntly, "the fire feels familiar, but i've never begged you for mercy Harry" Peter growled, the pressure on his back lifted "ha-ha-ha so you know i didn't die in the fire last june" Harry laughed letting Peter stand back up. "yeah i know, Ock gave you up and told me about your plan" Peter's voice went dark " if you get within 100 feet of Aunt May or Ava Harry i swear i will break you in two" he growled, Harry shuddered sarcastically "ooh chills, ha-ha-ha, how the hell did you manage to beat the goblin serums effects, the cure could fix the change but the side effects should have destroyed your brain" Harry hissed, "Shield doctors are amazing" Peter jested " now where are the Avengers?" Peter growled lunging at Harry and rolling out on to the balcony, they traded punches repeatedly with Peter knocking out 3 of Harry's teeth and Harry cracking Peter's helmet.

"where are they Harry, you're no where near capable of taking down the Avengers by yourself!" Peter growled wrapping his fingers around Harry's throat, "ask loki" Harry laughed.

the balcony began to slope and violently lurch causing Peter and Harry to slide towards the edge the furniture came crashing down around them, Peter's spider grip caught him from falling but Harry ended up going over, shortly after he resurfaced in his Goblin form and on his glider "the games just begun Spiderman!" he shouted flying away.

the support beams holding the balcony began to groan as they buckled under the weight, panicking Peter started casting multiple web lines trying to catch the tumbling balcony. he did stop it from crushing the civilians below but his webs turned the balcony into a giant pendiulum crashing through the lower levels of the tower.

Peter snuck away from the crumbling tower back to his bike where he was confronted by his team, "dude you trashed the tower" Nova laughed as he helped Peter up. tiger pulled Peter's helmet off and a big puff of black smoke exploded through the air causing everyone to step back as Peter took on a coughing fit, "barbeque smoked Spider anyone?" Peter choked wiping his face on his shirt. "does it taste better than it sounds?" tiger asked playfully wiping his face "probably not" Peter laughed then he went quiet "Harry's alive and this is handy work" he mumbled as he examined his cracked helemet, "and the Avengers?" Power-man asked keenly, Peter leaned against his bike getting ready to start it "he said to ask Loki" Peter finished kick starting the bike.

"anyone else think something worse is coming?" asked Power-man, "storms are often calm before they're destructive" iron-fist agreed.

Peter was the first back to Aunt May's, but when he got inside the house was empty except for James Coulson who was sitting in the recliner watching the mets game. "did you find out what happened at the tower Spiderman?" James asked casually, Peter did a double take James wasn't adressing Peter he asked Spiderman and he didn't even know james before last night. "no idea what you're talking about" Peter denied, James just smiled "you don't remember me do you kid? he asked with a smile **( double jeapordy! chibi spidey is sitting on a game show set looking at a pannel of topics, is he a reporter who pieced our life together?, is another shield agent or is he a villian from the past?)**

"I can't say i do sir" Peter replied hesitentlyreaching behind his back to his communicator, James continued to smile as he raised his hand to show Peter a gold ring with a crest engraved into it. Peter's eyes widened he had seen a ring like that before a few years back when he was a rookie hero.

the symbol engraved matched captain America's shield, "which one are you? wizard or thunderer?" Peter asked dropping onto the couch, "what makes you think i'm not black marvel or destroyier?" james asked playfully, "Omar mosley" was the black marvel and my uncles friend Dean Marlow was destroyier " Peter replied "but i never learned everyone elses names" he added.

James kept smiling at Peter "it's called a secret identity for a reason kiddo" he laughed, Peter was awe struck now " that being said how did you find out who i was" Peter demanded, "that was easy kid i recognised that smartass tone of yours" james laughed. **(i am the worst at concealing my identity lately)** "you still haven't answered my question" Peter said. "oh you caught on to that did you?" James laughed "i am the one and only wizard of the original team America" james Laughed.

Peter and james remonist about their adventure when they first met for awhile but it soon ended when Phil came home. "hey dad, Parker" he greeted as he walked in carrying a dozen bags, "the girls went on a spree" he mumbled catching Peter's stunned expression. coulson shuffled through the house placing all of the bags on the kitchen table and went straight for the fridge pulling a beer, "sheesh and they say ava has me trained" Peter whispered to James mockingly, "son she owns your ass" James replied.

May, Elaina, Angela and julie shortly followed in after Coulson all carrying bags, Peter began silently counting off the number of people and bags then comparing the size of Coulsons corvette, mathamaticly the numbers couldn't have worked then he remembered his car wasn't in the driveway when he got back. "Peter i borrowered your new car" aunt May said flipping him his keys **(i want to mad here, should i be mad i mean my aunt stole my car before i even took it out once)**.

The team had finally returned they were not pleased that Peter left them holding the bag with the boy's in blue, "i am going to kill him!", "angery and fear inducing i gaurentee that's Ava" Peter laughed. James went to flip the channel when the screen turned to static, the screen went clear and Hob goblin appeared" hello New York for those of you who don't remember me i am Hob Goblin son of the green goblin, this message is for Spiderman, i have the Avengers trapped in one of the 9 realms, come and face me one last time and i'll release them" Hob Goblin's eyes narrowed "come alone if i see any of your team anywhere i'll detonate the nuculear reactor beneath the Lavairin embassey and destroy this city, look for my calling card" he hissed as the screen went black.

everyone turned to Peter in anticipation for his response, "Parker be rational about this" Coulson begged "Coulson this is a class A mission Peter" growled, "Peter no you know he will pull every trick in the book to kill you so please don't" Ava begged, Peter cupped Ava's face and gave a kiss goodbye "i love you" he said, "guys stay out of this, i need you here if this goes south get everybody out of here" he ordered. "Peter!" Ava called after him " please stop everytime you two clash a part of you dies, how long before he takes all of you?" she cried, Peter stopped dead at the door "ok i can feel allof you staring at me and it's tying my stomach in knotts, i'm coming home i promise but i can't avoid this".

Peter changed into his suit, then dug through the compartment in his floor grabbing a red and gold watch and a vile filled with black ooze. "let's just see if i'm ready to prove the ultimate Spiderman is ready to be the ultimate Avenger" he said pocketing the vile, "kid your not alone" james appeared at his bedroom door " cap has another team and so do you remember that" he said as Peter dawned his mask.

**Goblin is calling Peter out once more is this the start of his mega plan?**

**Coulson's old man was a member of the pre Avenger program **

**will Peter come back? let me know what everyone thinks, Hope you're all still enjoying the story **

**suggestions are still welcome for chapter ideas plz R&R **


	12. the battle Royal round 2

Spiderman is gone

**Chapter 12: the battle Royal round 2**

Peter had dawned his mask and was ready for Harry's calling card. he sat on the roof of the house because inside he would be bombarded with pleads and cry's not to go, So he chose seclusion or so he thought, "you know it's not good to make a pregnant woman climb onto the roof" Ava pulled herself up and curled up next to Peter. "this is by far the stupidest, reckless most irresponsible thing you've ever done" she said calmly, but when Peter didn't respond she snaked around him so she was sitting in his lap. "you know it's rude to ignore the girl who sleeps with you" she said, " i could never ignore you Ava, but i know you're up here to try and talk me out of this, and i don't want to fight with you" he said sorrowly. That struck a soft spot with Ava everytime something like this happened they would Argue like when Peter first came home from japan and faced Hob Goblin, he had taken her place on board the boobie trapped cargo ship and nearly got blown up.

then there was the time they all went to japan and Peter took on shiro the demon alone and Koga, he might always come home after the fights but he was also very lucky and luck does run out.

Fireworks lit up the sky bursting into pumpkin patterns, "there's Goblins calling card" Peter said rising to his feet, "please be carefull" Ava begged as he swung off.

Spiderman landed at the site of the fire works, the old smelting factory. "of course the halloween theamed villian chooses a creepy abandonded smelting factory" Spiderman mumbled to himself as snuck in through a hole in the roof, at first glance there didn't seem to be anything cynical at work. Spiderman dropped to the floor without making a sound but as he landed the factory came to life, lights convator belts and smelting chambers all activaited.

"welcome Spiderman to you're unmasking on live tv!" came Goblins voice as a spotlight luminated on him on the catwalk, Goblin was surronded by camera's and news copters, "tonight on goblin tv Spiderman will be unmasked and killed on live tv for the whole world to see" he laughed as he played up the drama for the cameras. "you heard me right folks we will unmask the amazing Spiderman tonight", "we?" Spiderman asked himself, almost on cue the rest ofthe lights were triggered.

Spiderman's eyes widened behind the mask as he looked on at the force that opposed him, Shocker, Rhino,Scorpion, Electrode, Chamilion, Vulture, Mysterio, silver sable, kraven the hunter, sandman, all powerhouse villains he had put away time and time again were all under one roof unitited with one common goal to kill him and Hob Goblin was the head of this nightmare. Spiderman could feel his heart race in his chest, he was scared beyond anything he had ever felt before 11 to 1 not his best odds, he stood silent as the villians glared down at him no matter how he calculated the numbers always came up the same, if he could take 9 of them down the last 2 would put him down.

Vulture was first to take action he jumped from his cat walk and went the attack against Spiderman, Vulture swooped down and narrowly missed Spiderman who quickly evaded him by flipping over Vultures head, "hey you missed bird brain" Spiderman taunted as Shocker blasted him backwards through an office wall. years of dust burst through the air in a mushroom cloud, "oh god this is not my night" he coughed. he quickly grabbed the office desk and threw it at Shocker who blasted it to splinters, "i was expecting more of a challenge bug boy" Shocker taunted firing several rapid blasts forcing Spiderman into a seires of evasive backflips. Spiderman was so caught up in evading shockers blast he didn't notice his spidey sense was tingling as Rhino came barging across the floor slamming into him at full speed.

the news copters continued to hover over the fight recording every second they could of Spiderman taking a brutal beating, any normal person would have given in and asked for death by now. none of the reporters could barely stomach what they were watching as Spiderman was relentlessy being beaten.

Scorpion hooked his tail around Spidermans neck and pulled back in snapping motion slamming Spiderman into the ground, Electrode followed up with powerfull wave of Electricity, "aahahahahha!" Spidey screamed in agony as Electrodes blast seared through him. Electrode seised his blasting leaving Spiderman smoking and shaking in the floor, "ha-ha-ha goes to show just how pathetic you really are Spiderman" Electrode laughed.

he was sore, his muscles torn and body burned even with the atomantium threaded suit, Spiderman trembled as he began playing with his watch, "oh somebody do something i'm getting bored" Goblin taunted, "with pleasure" Sand man laughed morphing his fist into an anvil "say good night web head" he sneered raising it overhis head. "_iron Spider engaged"_ came the anomatronic voice from Spidermans watch instantly after the watch began extending and binding to Spiderman's body encasing him in his iron Spider armour, "nighty night Sandy" Spiderman chuckled blasting a pulse ray at Sand man removing his arm, "now we can play on level terms" he said with conviction "hey Sparky!, catch!" Spiderman shouted blasting Electrode back into a loading crane.

Vulture used Electrode as a distraction while he flew around behind Spiderman slamming from behind. "now this is a party" Goblin laughed watching Spiderman bounce across the floor, mysterio started manipulating the machines in the factory to try and dump the liquid metal on Spiderman, butthe web head was never in one place long enough to dump the vat onto him. gun fire cut through the dust as Silver started joining in on the fight, "crap forgot about silver" Spidey moaned as the bullets bounced off his armour "at leat the armours bullet proof" as Spidey turned his attention back to the more dangerous villians.

Kraven jumped from the shadows tackling Spidey and dragging him to the ground** ( i may have bitten off more than i can chew on this one)** Spidey &Kraven slammed into the ground cracking the armours visor, "you ruined my hunt last time boy, but now you are the common pray of my pack" Kraven growled, "smile wait for the flash Kraven" Spidey choked opening his fist to reveal the blue flash of his pulse rays, Kraven was thrown high into the air his mustache was burned off crashing into the control pannels breaking multible control levers.

every smelting vat began pouring and circulating around the track covering the ground in molten metal, Sandman was crstaylised as the heat solidified his silicons,**( I'll count that as a win, mainly because i'm not having any luck putting anyone else down)**.

with Sandman down there was still 10 villains left Spidey was starting to worry, his armour was starting to take damage, his body still hurt like hell and he was praying he wouldn't have to bring out his 3rd option. Silver came flying at Spiderman throwing all kinds of kung foo moves at him, " Silver bullet proof armour, your cute Kung foo kicks don't hurt, but this does" he chuckled landing a powerfull round house kick launching Silver through the wall. "that's 2,9 left" he gasped, Spiderman was getting tired quickly, "you're finished web head!" screamed Electrode blasting another bolt at him, "GAH" Spiderman screamed Electrodes attack surged through his suit temperaily shutting down his armours computer system.

Rhino came charging back around throwing the stunned Spiderman to the far side of factory, after crashing through the compacting machine the armours computer came back online but was running low on power. Vulture came whizzing over Spidermans head throwing Kraven towards him, in a desperate act Spiderman raised hand blasting Kraven at point blank range sending him flying through the loading crane support tower causing it to drop on top of Kraven imprisoning him within. "that's 3,8 left" Spiderman moaned, "need a hand Spidey?", Spiderman looked up to see Nova? he gasped, taking his out stretched hand, "thought i told you to..." Spiderman trailed off as Nova pulled a gun on him "Chamilion" Spiderman moaned getting blasted down the stair case into the basement level.

the villians all surronded the stairwell waiting for Spiderman to resurface, the hovering helicopters continued to record the on going battle, Goblin must have got bored because it wasn't long after Spiderman dropped into the darkness that he threw Chamilion down after him.

the iron Spider armour was loosing power quickly, there wasn't enough to take down the last 8 villains luckily Chamilion came rolling down the stairs, he must have hit his head because he seemed disorinted which suited Spiderman greatly as he landed a solid punch knocking him out cold."4 down 7 left" he said outloud looking up the stairs, then double checking his armours power levels "not even close to having enough power to take them all out" he thought to himself "but maybe" he whispered thinking over the details of his idea.

the villains crowded the opening waiting for Spiderman to emerge with Goblin at the front holding an axe, the news copters kept on filming their live coverage of the fight. Finally from the depths of the dark basement came a blue light pushing a crimson body, in a swift swing Goblin drove the axe through his target seperating the head piece from the body, the suit fell back into the basement as the helemet bounced across the floor and into clear view of the news copters.

Everyone in the Parker house was glued to the tv as they watched the live coverage of the battle. in the begining the fight was stacked againgst Peter with 11-1 odds but when the iron Spider armour came out they thought the tide had changed in his favour. James was watching the fight but the whole time rubbing his team America ring thinking about the conversaition he and Peter had earlier, "_your family doesn't know who you are? for gods sake your son is Captain America's biggest tell him who you are and you can have that bonding time you didn't have when he was a kid"..." i get you're retired but you and the others were the original Avengers and yet you choose to just fade into legend, why not show the world you're all still here help influence the younger generation of heroes?, why remain forgotten?... Spiderman is a symbol and as long as the people of new york see it everyday they're not afraid to walk down the streets anymore that's what being a hero means to me to give hope when the world seems hopeless, i won't fade away like you did. _

James knew Peter was right about everything and he was proving his point by standing alone in this fight. then the worst happened Goblin took Spidermans head with an axe, Ava froze and her friends fell into Mays arms and was crying their eyes out the boys looked they wanted to hit something then he saw his son, Phil had sunk into his cushion tears flowing from his eyes that was enough. James stormed out of the house "Dad!" Coulson cried chasing after his father, James twisted the shield on his ring and pointed it up ward shinning a bright Shield in the sky, Coulson looked at his father in awe as he watched his fathers suit change into yellow spandex suit with a cape. and in the blink of an eye he was gone leaving Coulson to stare at an empty street.


	13. the devils greatest trick

Spiderman is gone

**Chapter 13: the devils greatest trick**

_"the greatest trick the devil ever pulled, was convincing the world he didn't exist" "that is until i improved upon it"_

The world was paralyzed at the sight of the iron Spider helmet sitting in the middle of the open floor, New Yorks greatest hero was gone forever.

Hob Goblin walked over to the helmet looking disappointed, "i was hopping for more of a challenge from him, but i'm happy none the less" he laughed. Goblin picked up the helmet, " stupid to try when you knew you couldn't beat us alone" Goblin said triumphantly. "he wasn't alone, he just got here first!" came a growly murderus voice from the building outside.

Goblin and his new recruits raced outside to see 5 seniors dressed in costumes and one extremely arrgrovated Wolverine, they roared with laughter at the apparent threat" 5 geriatrics and a freak so frightening" Goblin laughed sacrastically" you're still out numbered, 7 to 6". as Goblin finished his mocking he felt a massive impact on his back launching him forward and driving his face into the concreate ground "you forgot about me Harry" hissed a voice from his back.

Goblin spun in the trench he had made to see a slim black figure swinging on a web line to join the other heroes and he felt his heart stop.

the black stranger dropped onto the roof at the feet of the others looking at wizzard, "you're late old timer" he laughed playfully,

"we're old son, you know old people never get anywhere on time" Wizzard laughed,"how are you alive?, we saw that thing take your head off" Destroyier gasped," the suit has smart tech programing, it can operate without a host as such i wasn't wearing it when Goblin diced it", " hey kid! i'm wasting my time here" wolverine growled. " right" Spidey agreed jumping off the roof "the big one's yours wolverine" he said watching Wolverine extend his claws "lets bleed these sons of bitches dry" Wolverine chuckled.

Ms. America flew over everyones head at full speed grabbing Vulture and whipping him to the ground, "wow so undisaplined" she mocked in a disaproving tone. Vulture didn't like that he tore off after Ms. America, Vulture took one swing and missed as Ms. America slid behind him "you fight like a young man, eager to begin but quick to finish" she laughed ripping his wings off "how unsatisfyiing she laughed throwing him back into the ground.

Vulture couldn't move he was paralyzed from being beat down by an old woman when her fist came out of nowhere knocking him out cold.

Scorpion was testing his speed against the wizzard with poor results, "i'm over here juniour" Wizzard laughed as Scorpion threw another punch hitting nothing but air, "now i'm over here" wizzard laughed, Scropion was getting angery now throwing blind strikes in every direction he could, " wow you super kids these days have no coorination" wizzard taunted turning into a yellow blur pushing Scorpion into a wall dropping him into a green heap.

Black marvel was quickly dispatching Mysterio's robotic doubles like they were breakable toys as he worked his way up to the original, in the blink of an eye the fish bowl Mysterio called a helmet was shattered and his armour was pulled apart.

Destroyer was brutaly beating electrodes face back and blue until Electrode fell backwards over the railing into the basement, landing with a loud crash.

Wolverine had made short work of Rhino with his claws leaving the giant grey beast cut and bloodied with a missing horn.

"should have figured you would have called for help, puny Parker needs someone to fight his fights for him" Goblin taunted as he and Spiderman continued to fight on the catwalks, "says the coward who called in ten other reienforcements" Spiderman retorted angrily upper cutting Goblin, the rusted catwalk rattled and swayed as Goblin landed on it, "the symbiote is mine Peter, all you're doing by using it is proving i have always been better than you!" Goblin hissed. Spiderman looked down at Goblin shaking his head in amusment " the symbiote was never yours Harry it chose me first, it's bond is with me, as you can see it obeys me now with no side effects" Spiderman laughed. Goblin quickly latched on to Spidermans arm " we'll just see about that" he hissed as Spidermans suite began to squirm on his arm, Goblin smiled as he thought the symbiote was choosing him but when it reciteded away from him Goblin snapped wildley swinging at Spiderman in blind fury, Goblins fist collided with Spiderman's cracking bones in both their hands.

the force of the impact sent the two staggering backwards, " Harry aren't you getting tired of this game yet?" Spiderman asked showing signs of fatiuge, Goblin just stared him for a minute "i'll be tired of it when you're dead" he spat back.

the Symbiote retracted from Spiderman's face and pulled his mask off "Harry i am sorry about what happened with your dad, but is it really worth all of this?" Peter jestered around the factory, following Peter Goblin shifted back into Harry, "you murdered my father, cost me my prized girlfriend!" Harry snapped his face turning red with rage. Peter shook his head in disappointment at Harry's response "Harry M.J was our friend not some prize for you to collect" he said disheartedely, "Spidey Sense" Peter gasped as the Symbiote reformed to his face a laser beam darted past him striking Harry's chest blasting him over the railing and off of the catwalk. Harry! Spiderman cried as Harry's lifeless body bounced off the floor, soon after came multible screams of pain from the floor, Spiderman whipped around to see the members of team America and wolverine being electrocuted by Electrode and Chamilion was the one who shot Harry.

"that pathetic little brat thought this was about Avenging his prick father" Electrode scoffed kicking Harry's body over and digging through his pockets. Spiderman watched as Electrode pulled something out Harry's pocket.

sure lately Peter and Harry were enemies but before that they were friends and Peter fought to repair that bond despite all the times he said he would end him. but this to watch him be killed in cold blood was too much something snapped inside Peter, "you son of a bitch!" he screamed dropping to the floor webing Electrode and turning his attention to Chamilion, Spidermans strikes were fast, powerfull and ultimately effective, within 3 strikes he felt Chamilions ribs begin to break, after 6 he felt the bones shatter under his fist.

"**Enough!" **Spiderman was fragged with bolts of Electricity causing the symbiote to disburse from his suit and drop him to his knees, Electrode was on his feet again "you hurt my brother" he growled blasting Spidey again,"i should kill you myself but i believe my father would want that pleasure for himself" he finished and turned the helicopters using his Power to manipulate the camera's into floating around the factory, "citizens of the world your so called leaders have lead you into depression time and time again, so tonight i will re introduce to you the true ruler of this wretched world" he projected.

Electrode turned to the open space "Loki show yourself" he ordered, the physical form of the space in the factory began to warp and twist as Loki appeared out of thin air holding two glowing objects, the first was a blue orb containing miniture Avengers, the other was an almost crystal shaped object, "here you are Kriegofe" Loki offered him the Crystal, Electro smirked triumphantly as he took the object in his hand " citizens of the world many of you know me as Electrode, few of you know me as Herman schultz tonight the truth of my being comes out along with the death of earths mightiest heroes" he proclaimed waving at the orb in Lokis hand.

Electode charged his power as did Loki and the two blasted the cystal together. the crystal began to glow and tear open a portal "what's going on here?" asked Spiderman who was starting to panic, a shadow appeared in the portals mouth approaching the exit.

"well done my son's" said the shadow in a familiar voice, Spidemans jaw dropped as he watched the figure in the portal step out " no fucking way" everyone gasped in unison "Skull!" Captain America growled.

Red Skull looked around the factory and then to the orb in Loki's hand "ha-ha-ha this truly is a marvelous day the 6 American warriors and the Avengers at my mercy" he laughed leaning over the orb to look at the Avengers " how? you're dead" Hawk snapped, Skull smirked " you know the greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist until i improved it by convincing you that you finished me last time we met ,haha but no i merely jumped dimensions"Skull laughed.

Spiderman began pressing buttons on his communicator as the Red Skull made his rounds on everyone his illegid sons had captured, **(i am going to hate myself for this but we have to get out of here) **"_self destruct mode activated" _came the automated voice from his iron Spider armour, "what the!" Skull cried as an explosion erupted from the basement causing the factory to crumble around them.

taking advantage of the situation Spiderman webbed the orb in Loki's hand pulling it away smashing it off the ground releasing the Avengers. "quick thinking kid" said iron man as the Avengers went to work, thor lit up Electrode with his verision of a lightning storm crippling him, hulk smashed Loki and then planted him in the concreate. With Loki out of comishen the portal became unstable prompting everyone to vacate the factory quickly.

the factory exploded destroying the entire complex along with everything and everyone inside, " kid are you ok?" Wizzard asked walking up beside Spiderman who staring at the fire, he took a deep heavy breath and began, "at least 9 people died in that fire including my best friend, again i couldn't save him" Spiderman sighed, Wizzard just looked at Spiderman like he was seeing him for the first time. He saw a young hero who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, a kid who took it to heart when a life was lost innocent or not, this kid was a completely different kind of hero all together. " We can't save everyone kid no matter how hard we try and sometimes you find someone who can't be saved because they don't want to" he finished, Spiderman was still quiet as he watched the factory burn "Harry i'm sorry he whispered",

Iron man and Cap walked up to Spiderman and Wizzard, " i know it doesn't feel like it kid but today is a win you saved saved not just us but the old fossils and the walking knife set" iron man joked, "what about Skull?" Spiderman asked, we will deal with skull when the time comes, but for now i believe you've earned sometime off" Cap said with a smile.

"besides we have a wedding to attend to this weekend" Wizzard laughed as he walked away, Spiderman's ears pearked up at those words "wait what wedding?" he asked "Wizzard!" he shouted as the old man turned into a yellow blur.

**the red skull has returned hopefully he'll be stopped before he does too much damage**

**Peter couldn't save Harry but did manage to rescue the big heroes and now he has to prep for a wedding but whose?**

**please let me know what everyone thinks and thank you for the great reviews **


	14. passing on a legacy

Spiderman is gone

**Chapter 14: passing on a legacy**

After being patched up at the tri-carrier and returning the stolen Symbiote Peter was sent home and that was another battle.

Tony took Peter home due to the fact that Peter could barely walk straight from exhaugstion, the car pulled out front of the house through the window everyone was visible in the kitchen except James and Coulson they were in the den.

Peter dragged himself up to the front door slowly entering it to James and Coulson's discusion, "you have been a secret member of Captain America's team since the 40s and i'm only finding out now of course i'm distraught" Coulson whispered aggresively before catching Peter at the door, "Peter!, jesus son are you ok?" he panicked, Peter nodded as Coulson slung Peter's arm over his shoulder, "you're Aunt's been worried sick and i don't even want to go in to details about Ava" he whispered " small hint there's 9 gallons of ice cream missing between the 3 girls" Coulson pretty much carried Peter into the kitchen. All eye's turned to Peter almost insync no body spoke for what seemed like forever until james went to the fridge and grabbed 3 of Coulson's beers handing them to Peter and Coulson, "you did good tonight kid,cheers" he said as the bottles clinked together, Peter turned to Ava hopping for some kind of affection but Ava wasn't even looking at him.

"James thanks for saving my ass tonight" Peter whispered "but i think i'm going for a drive", everyone was still silent as they watched Peter leave. "really no body has anything to say?" James asked disappointedly, "what is there to say?" Sam replied " i mean the guy went off the reservaiton again with that stunt he pulled with the symbiote", before James could respond Coulson stepped in " Sam he did what he thought he had to and you know it, Peter is beyond obeying the rules that apply to this team, being where he is requires more difficult dessions like using venom " he finished. "he let so many people die tonight including Harry" M.j whispered barley being heard by the others, James looked at everyone with a hard gaze " so am i correct in guessing you're all judging him based on what you saw on the tv? because i was there tonight i saw what that boy is made of, and you know what as hard as it is to believe that kid took every single death tonight to heart, so while you're all here judging his actions he is leaving feeling guilty about doing the right thing" he snapped.

The city streets were surprisingly empty for once as Peter cruised through the city aimlessly, he had no direction, no plan just kept driving with flashes of tonights events passing through his mind. finally Peter jumped on the brakes spinning the car around and screeching off towards the charcoaled smelting factory.

the fire was out and emergency crews left so Peter decided to poke around and try and make sense of why tonight went the way it did, " 11 people died tonight and the most dangerous terrorist the world has known is back, so much for being ultimate" Peter mumbled. Peter walked around the site kicking over chunks of debris when an untouched crimson helmet caught his eye, his Iron Spider armour helmet had survived the blast, Peter smirked in delight at the simplicity of amusement the entire factory complex was destroid but the severed helmet was completely untouched and was in recording mode.

after plugging the helmet into the cars charger port Peter placed the helmet on his head "computer play back recent recording" he ordered. the screen was fuzzy and skipped several times but the video was playable, as everyone was clearing out and the factory burning and falling Loki burst into green smoke and reappeared several feet away unscathed by his beating from hulk and with a wave of his septer Loki made everyone except Harry's body disappear.

the screen went black as the helmets power faded, Peter pulled the helmet off he felt slightly lighter knowing he wasn't responsible for so many deaths but he still had to live with the fact Harry was dead permenetly this time. " looks like i'll be building you another suit", Peter looked back to see Tony exiting his car "you know if you stayed at home we could have told you there was only one body recovered" he said, Peter sat quietly on the hood of his car holding the helmet " give me the helmet and go home kid, you're friends are waiting for you " Tony said holding out a hand to take the helmet from Peter. "race you to my aunts house" Peter joked, Tony pushed Peter over the hood of his car and bolted back to his car "real mature Tony!" Peter yelled webbing tony's driver side door shut.

the two cars raced from down town through manhattan towards queens, never stopping, not slowing down as they came sliding around the last turn to the home stretch rather than lose to a kid tony jumped the curb shooting his car across front lawn bowling through the trash cans and smashing through the fence coming to a sliding stop in Aunt May's front yard.

responding to the ruckus outside the whole neigbourhood came barging outside to see Tony stark parked on the lawn, "what the hell is going on out here!" Aunt May screamed catching her nephew pull up the drive way, **(Chibi Spidey pulls up in a cartoon car racing Chibi Tony who crashed through a fence, "Tony did it" chibi Spidey accused). **Aunt May looked terrerfying as she marched down from the door slapping Peter's arm "OW!" Peter cried rubbing his numbing arm, "you get inside" she ordered causing Peter to run to the house while Aunt May turned to Tony and yanked him down by his ear, "what goes through your head to encourage my nephew to act so recklessly behind the wheel of a car, he is going to be a father soon he doesn't need to be getting killed because some eccentric lunatic has some haired brained idea of racing through new yorkcity!" she shouted as Tony froze trying to prevent his ear being torn off his head, tears formed in Tony's eyes "ok, yes you're right i'm a dangerous roll model and i'm sorry" he cried, aunt May let go of his now tomato red ear and polietly smiled at him "would you like to come in Mr. Stark?" she offered.

Peter snuck off up stairs to put his helmet in his closet but instead found Ava and the girls sitting on his bed, "this either a private meeting or an intervention" Peter mumbled throwing the helmet in his closet when no response came he took that as his cue to leave. "Peter can we talk?" Ava asked worriedly directing the others out, when they were alone Ava shut the door and began.

she took a deep breath as she tried to steady herself " firstly I'm sorry for ignoring you earlier especially with the night you've had but i want you to know it wasn't because I blamed you for the lost lives, it was because you scared me, first when i thought Goblin killed you and again when i saw you in that symbiote suit". Ava paused to look at Peter expecting him to be upset but he remained calm, " Peter i want you to hang up the suit, please for us" she begged rubbing her stomach,

Peter slid in closer to Ava so she could hold him, "you have more than enough right to be upset about what happened tonight i cant deny that but you can't ask me to stop being who i am" he said, Ava looked crossed with Peter's answer then she landed a right cross knocking Peter to the floor. **(note to self Spidey sense is non responsive againgst angery Aunts and girlfriends), **"that has to be the most selfish thing you have ever said" she hissed storming out of the room, "great talk!" he called after her. Ava stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to him with glowing green eyes, **(Chibi angel Spidey popped up on his left shoulder,"dude really for a genius you can't seem to grasp the concept of don't piss off the tiger chick" he cried as devil Spidey appeared, "no,no keep going make up sex is the best you know after revenge, angery and shower" he laughed).**

"why do you have to be so damn difficult?" she asked getting in his face, "is it really so hard to take off a mask for the sake of your family?" her claws grazing his wind pipe, Peter gently lowered Ava's claws not taking his eyes off hers.

"it's not that it's hard to take off a mask for my family but Spiderman isn't my mask" he said weakly, Ava looked puzzled at Peter like he had two heads "what is that supposed to mean?" she asked, Peter softly sighed "Ava the point of a mask is to conceal one's true identity to cover up ones true self" he started, "Spiderman isn't my mask he's the product of my up bringing the man my uncle wanted me to be, when i'm Spiderman i'm not pretending to be something i'm not" he paused for a moment to let Ava process what he was saying, "when i'm Peter Parker i have to lie on daily bases and for the longest time it was to the people who meant the most to me, i have to cover up who i really am Peter Parker is my mask" he finished dropping onto his bed in sorrow.

"so i can't give up being Spiderman no more than i could give you up", Ava wanted to speak but couldn't find her voice what Peter said to her was in fact true now that she was thinking about it as Peter Parker he was a lie. "i never thought about it like that" she replied joining him on the bed, the bedroom door fell open and in spilled M.j, Liz and Angela sprawling across the floor in a comedic fashion.

"heh-heh um aunt May wants you two down stairs" M.j laughed shyly, Ava looked at Peter then the pile up at his bedroom door "you guys go ahead i need to talk to my sister" she said looking at Angela.

Peter sat in between Luke and Coulson at the counter while Sam and aunt May began dishing out dinner, "smells good Mrs. Parker" Liz said graciously taking her plate. "hey aunt May james said somrthing about a wedding this weekend so i'm curiouse who's getting married?" Peter asked narrowing his eyes menacingly at Coulson, aunt May went quiet and looked down at the pasta dish "Peter we were planing on telling you sooner but with you tagging along with the Avengers this past year and running of to Japan again you haven't been around and when you were, you were either sleeping or wrapped around Ava " she said deffensively. Peter was dumbstruck almost 2 years they have been engaged and he was only finding out 4 days before the wedding these past couple weeks have been super screwy and this was the topper, "Coulson i'm stealing a glass of that 40 year old bottle you keep in the cabinet" Peter said nonchalauntly pulling out a glass and a bottle.

Ava and Angela finally came down stairs, Angela was smiling like she just won a medal while Ava was beaming with pride. Elaina seemed to catch on with what had happened because she was getting teary eyed before hugging her daughters, "somebody care to fill us in?" asked a nosey Sam sticking his face in between them, "Sam that is not the safest place for you to be" Danny warned, "ah it's all good they'll ... ohmf" Sam clasped his hands over his nose where Ava clocked him "point taken" he moaned stepping back.

the remainder of the night consisted of harmless playfull banter, the odd flying handfull of pasta, Sam getting wailed on but the biggest highlight of the night was Ava anoucing she was quitting her role as white tigger so she could be a proper mother and Angela would be taking her place as the new White Tiger. 


	15. wedding bells and gun fire

Spiderman is gone

**Chapter 15: wedding bells and gun fire**

within a weeks time Fury accepted Angela into the young heroes trainning program and everyone had prepared for Aunt May's and Coulson's wedding.

the house was busier than grand central staiton with every one racing around preparing for their trip to niagria falls to meet Aunt May and Coulson for the final wedding arrangments, "i still can't believe my Aunt is marrying Coulson, i mean really aren't there laws against teenage cruelty?" Peter joked as he loaded his, Ava's and Angela's bags into the trunk of his car. "there could be, but no one cares about your awkward feeling of having your Aunt marry your principal" Ava replied slightly smirking at Peter's distress, "shouldn't Angela be the catty one?, you know since she's got the tiger amulet now?" Peter asked pesteringly, Ava gave Peter a quick annoyed smirk which immeadiatly flipped to a serious scawol as she slammed the trunk on peter's finger's.

with his fingers throbbing in pain under the closed lid Peter's face twisted into 12 different expressions **(ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow damn it, is it me or does Ava seem very vengfull even without the tiger amulet?) **"Ava, please... pop... the... trunk" Peter begged watching his hands turn white,"Please", Ava giggled as Peter shuffled his feet from impaitence and pain," I suppose i could" she laughed sweetly as she walked to the front of the car dis-engaging the trunk.

"oh god!, that's sore" Peter groaned dropping to knees holding his fingers, "you guy's ready to... what hapened to him?" asked Angela as she went to jump into the car. "he shot his mouth off" Ava laughed following her sister into the car, **(i don't know whose going to have it worse, me or the kid?). **

the hotel was nice especially since shield was footing the bill the pool was heated, the hot tub was huge and the room was a villa.

"i could manage to stay here for the weekend" Sam laughed as he and the others walked in, but Ava was quick to kill his dreams "oh no this room is for the bride and brides maids, you boys are on your own" she said sternly. "you sounded so mom-ish just now" Sam chuckled, Ava looked at Sam then to her sister and smiled "Angela did i mention as the new white tiger it's your unwritten duty to keep the boys inline" she said shifting her gaze back to Sam "violence is encouraged" she finished with a smile.

Angela's eye's turned a familiar emerald green as a mischiviouse smile dashed across her face and in one swift swing she threw Sam across the room landing on his head, " damn it you're deffenitly Ava's sister, crazy cat lady" he groaned picking himself off the floor. the girls rolled their eyes at Sam's feeble attempt to be funny, "dude do you ever learn?" asked Luke shaking his head, "hey where's Danny shouldn't he be here?" asked Liz scanning the room "he had to stop by the air port and pick up his wife" Peter said launching himself onto the couch, Liz and M.J both did a double take as Peter's words registered, "Danny has a wife!" they shouted in unison, "right you were never told" Peter mumbled scratching his head, "i love how he just drops bombshells so causually" Liz smirked at M.J, "i know right he always does that" she agreed.

aside from the girls discussing Peter's communication skills the afternoon was rather calm that is until Luke got the most assinine idea he's ever had "hey guy's shields paying for everything right?" he asked keenly, "yeah so room service here i call" Sam laughed reaching for the phone, his finger tips just touched the phone when something heavy and solid slammed into his back catapulting him into the closet, "furniture fight!" Luke bellowed swinging the couch back at Peter who ducked low then jumped at Luke webbing the chair behind him pulling it towards Luke as he jumped from his chest, the force of the impact pushed Luke flat on his face into the middle of room.

"so do i win?" Peter asked nervously looking at Luke on the floor and Sam in the closet, "Peter you jackass look at this place!" Ava shouted.

Peter looked around the room, it wasn't so bad a busted closet door, a few broken chair legs "blame it on the termites" he shrugged, "always the smartass" M.J sighed, the afternoon slowly progressed and the guys made their way to their room which was extemely downsized compared to the girls villa but they didn't care for the amount of time they planned on staying there.

between the wedding rehersals, the chill time by the pool and hot tubs the sleeping erragments where trivial, Fury personally came to fetch the boys from the pool " hey you three Danny's here, go get your suits it's time for the dress rehersal" Fury ordered.

the skylight platform was perched just over the cliffs creating the iilusion of standing within the falls themselves, the wedding party took their places at the front to everyones amazment Peter wasn't the one giving aunt May away, instead he stood by Coulson's side as a groomsmen " is it just me or does Peter have a whole george clooney oceans 11 and fanatasic Mr. Fox thing going on?" asked Angela, when everyone turned to her with questioning looks except Ava who seemed a tad jealous that her little sister was eyeing up her boyfriend, "what? you can't tell me he doesn't look like he gives off a whole charming scoundrel vibe in that suit" Angela protested. "true as that is, Fantastic really?" asked Liz "should Ava send you to see a shrink, you're comparing Peter a cartoon animal".

"now Nick when i say who has the ring it's your job to pass Philip the ring to give to May" said the minister, " i know how this goes this ain't my first rodeo" Furry replied, "seriously does anyone know what he means by that? it's kind annoying after awhile" Peter added. ignoring Peter's outburst the minister continued with the rehersal "now at this point you kiss the bride and exit the room and the others join you in the hotel confrence room for the reception" he finished.

"Spidey sense" Peter gasped in fear "EVERYBODY DOWN!" he shouted as heavy artillary began punching through the walls reducing the concreate and drywall to dust. "son of a bitch, those aren't wedding bells" Fury shouted as he began returning fire with his side arm without knowing what his target was. "Fury who the hell is shooting at us!" Peter shouted over the rapid thundering gun fire as he struggled to remove his suit from behind the bench he ducked behind. "beats the hell out of me kid stick your head out the window and ask!" Fury shot back, Peter finally shredded his dress suit and now in his Spiderman suit crawling away from the destruction "you wore that under your suit? do you just expect trouble no matter the occasion?" shouted his aunt from under Coulson as they found cover on the otherside of the room.

Spiderman crept out through the fire escape scaling the side of the building until he saw a massive gunship with twin gautling guns and 4 loaded misiles and a very familiar star shaped static glow and a Red face at the helm. "Skull and Sparky" Spiderman growled "what the hell are they doing here?" he asked himself **(angel and devil spidey popped up on Spiderman's shoulders, " don't do anything rash web head just stop the shooting and give the others a chance to get safe" pleaded the angel spidey, "are you kidding these s. just interupted aunt Mays pre-wedding day** **let's go ask them" Devil Spidey replied menecingly) **Spiderman looked from devil to angel Spidey **(what do you guys say we meet in the middle?) **he began running toward the gunship shooting web balls at the windshield.

Skull began fighting with the controls as he tried to back the gunship out of Spidermans range, "father you're getting to close to the water" Electrode cried trying to use his powers to gain control of the gunship. "i'm afraid Kraigofe this part of the plan has run it's course" Skull replied calmly as he fastened his dive suit while the gunship spun out of control into the roaring falls. the weight of the falling water forced the gunship down into mist disappearing from sight " no way it's that easy" Spiderman thought to himself staring at the spot where the gunship sank.

he was right it wasn't that easy, Skull and Electrode had planned on dropping the gunship in the water to execute the next stage of Skulls plan. several Hydra divers were waiting to extract them from the gunship unnoticed by the crossing _madien in the mists _tour boat above them, Electrode was confined to a rubberized submersable suit to prevent discharging while in the water.

the divers escourted them to a small submarine, small was the word the vessel couldn't hold any more then 10 people Skull made his way to the bridge where the remaining members of his crew were waiting for him "hail hydra" was the salute as he took his place in the command chair. "Spiderman's unplanned pressence here may have shortened phase 1 of my plan but we will not deter from our objective, Nick Fury and his second in command are both present here for a shield classified wedding killing them both will shut shield down long enough to complete Dr. grietziegs project, after 80 long years of waiting we will have our army of superior soldiers like my son to wipe out and rebuild the world with Hydra as the rulers we're meant to be!" Skull boasted earning thunderus applause from his crewmen.

meanwhile back in the destryoid wedding hall Shield clean up teams were repairing the damages caused from the hail storm of bullets, Coulson sat with Aunt May trying to calm her down "18 hours away from the wedding and the hall gets shot up by a Nazi gunship!" she freaked, "Phil i have to know right now tomorow do we need to have the bomb squad and the marine core as security?" she asked. "May i understand you're freaked out right now and if you want we can move the date until later" Coulson suggested trying to conceal his panic, " i am not letting some delousional nazi bastard ruin my wedding" May replied assertively.

Peter returned from his little sprint across the side of the building, he was dressed in his tuxedo again ashe entered the hall, "bullet holes and brides maides, that sounds like something hollywood would make into a cheesy action flick" he joked, "Parker stow the jokes, did you catch the shooters?" Fury demanded, Peter regretibly shook his head "the gunship was drowned at the bottom of the falls but i'm pretty sure Skull and sparky managed to escape" he mumbled, Fury sighed and shook his head Red Skull and Electrode were both on the loose with some plan that invloved ruining his best friends wedding he had to find away to keep the situation contained at least until after tomorow.

saturday came and everything was ready the clean up crews finished with the repairs, the hall was decorated, the guests were seated and brides maides lined up across the podium.

"Parker you did make sure to radio your team right?" Fury asked in a hush tone "just in case we have anymore surprise vistors" he finished, Peter leaned over to Fury subtlely moving his lips to avoid drawing attention "yes sir, Hawkes outside scouting out the primetre with Iron man, Widow and Cap are mingling amougnst the crowd incognidio and Thor and Hulk are on standby waiting for the call" Peter whispered.

the orgean piano changed theame music and everyone turned back to the main entrance as May Parker walked down the asile towards Coulson, "nice to see Aunt May smile again" Peter thought to himself as his eyes wandered from his Aunt to his girlfriend Standing just to the right of aunt May, as always Ava looked good but for some reason she looked amazing in a violet wedding gown.

"you may now kiss the bride" Peter snapped out of his trance just in time to catch the last moment of his Aunts happy day before she and Coulson desended the podium and trotted to the balcony for their first dance as a married couple.

"widow, Cap hows the crowed looking?" Peter asked into his communicator "all clear so far" came widows response, " everything looks good on my end" Cap replied Peter turned his attention back to the crowds feeling relived that everything was working out the way it was supposed, "hey are you going to hide over here all night? or do you plan on joining me for a dance like a good son" asked Aunt May pulling Peter out to the dance floor. Peter certinaly lived up to the Spiderman name he danced like he was trying to coordinate 8 legs, "Peter shouldn't you know how to dance by now? or is Ava letting you slide on propper gentelmen behaviour" Aunt May laughed as Peter smiled "the good thing about today is now you have Coulson to preen" he laughed.

at the end of the song May went to dance with Coulson again, "Peter are you ok?" Ava asked bringing him a piece of wedding cake, Peter snapped back to reality as Ava brought the cake to his nose dabbing it in icing," why is it at every wedding in the world somebody plants someone else's nose in cake" he laughed, " call it traditon" she giggled as she scooped it off with her finger.

Peter couldn't help but admire how beautiful Ava looked tonight and finally something clicked, "Ava do you want to get maried?" he asked "you know some day down the road?" he added catching Ava's stunned reaction, she was tougne tied for a minute as she struggled to vocalise "you're serious aren't you?" she asked still paralyzed from the shock, "well that's not exactly a winning one-liner joke" Peter replied with a smile " i am serious, Ava i love you" he finished. Ava was beaming with joy and excitment but before she opened her mouth Peter's communicator lit up with Hawkes voice errupting through the speakers "guy's time to assemble tamato head just showed up!"

Peter looked at Ava like someone stole his toy from the sandbox "you have work to do" she smiled giving him a quick kiss, Peter disappeared from the wedding to change but Ava's grief stricken face was burned in to his retenas "i can't keep running off on her" he thought to himself as he pulled off his dress shirt to reveal his Spiderman suit.


	16. Ehe Extended Family (My Cousion Ben)

Spiderman is gone

**Chapter 16: The Extended Family (my cousion Ben)**

Spiderman zipped down from the balcony to the river bank where Hawkeye was already engaged in battle with the Hydra swarm. Arrow after arrow after arrow shot through the air dropping Hydra goons but they just kept advancing, "hey guys i'm running out of room down here if somebody was willing to lend a hand i wouldn't be offended" Hawk cried out.

"i'll remember you said that, you know for future comedic relife" Spiderman chuckled as he grabbed Hawk by his quiver swinging back to street level, "Hulk we need some smashing down on the river" Spiderman said into his communicator, the big green bulldozer broke the bridge as he leapt and bound his way towards the river bank.

Electrode brought havoc to the streets in the form of a devestating blast wave cars ignited, buildings burst in sparks showering the streets and shattering windows, "he's stronger how the hell did he get stronger in a day?" gapsed Widow watching the destruction rain on the city. "welcome to the new world order where you either serve us or perish!" Electrode laughed blasting more cars and buildings, "i really hate these power hungry dictators" Cap growled visioucly whipping his shield at Electrode who laughed in amusment before redireting the shield back at Hawkeye breaking his drawing arm "argh, damn it!" he cried in pain clutching his broken arm. "hey static man! redirect this!" Iron man taunted firing his unibeam at Electrode who opened his arms to embrace the blast with a smug smile painted on his face, the beam imploded on Electrode as a blinding flash cracked through the sky.

in the confusion of being temporarily blind everyone lost track of their target, "did we get him?" asked Spiderman scanning the area looking for Electrode, "jarvis scan for Electrodes bio signature" Iron man ordered Jarvis didn't have time to acknowledge his command Electrode shut Iron man down with a powerfull surge through the suit. "Iron man!" Widow screamed watching Iron man drop to the ground crashing a crater sized pit in the hotel parking lot, Spiderman stared in awe and fear, " I'll be fine kid stay focused on the giant spark plug in the sky" Iron man ordered, "it's not that" Spiderman replied in fear "that was Coulsons car, you flatened his Lola, he's probably going to blame me for that".

with Iron man shut down Electrode turned his attention to Thor, "let us find out who is truly king of the lightning" Electrode snickered, Thor flung his hammer towards the sky soaring at Electrode, " this day will mark your end" Thor growled. Electrode was calm, way to calm for somebody who was about to have a showdown with a god, "i will offer you one chance to surrender yourself" Thor said threatenily, "i am born of the superior race, i will not surrender to some barbarian with an over sized hammer" Electrade hissed Thor simply shook his head in dissapointment "then this will be your end".

Spiderman managed to drag Hawkeye over to Iron man leaving them both at the base of the crater "at least down here you're some what safe" he said dropping Hawkeye next to Iron man turning his attention back to the sky as Thor and Electrode blew up the Sky with rouge blasts of lightning some thing felt off to Spiderman Electrode was somehow stronger and that alone was troubling enough but Spiderman felt like there was something missing from the crisis. "where is Skull and Chamelon?" Spiderman asked himself "or Cap for that matter?" Spiderman turned back to the hotel "if i was a nazi mad man hell bent on total domination of the world attacking a shield agent wedding where would i go?" **( chibi Spidey swings in on a webline "you realise you just answered your own question right? both Fury and Coulson are inside an at a slight fire power disadvantage, if Skull kills them Shield will be crippled for weeks!" he shouted bouncing up and down) "**Aunt May's in the crossfire!" he shouted bolting off towards the wedding hall.

Red Skull was blasting at will through the crowd for the soul reason of creating pandamonium "run, run as fast as you can it won't help you you'll die in the end" he cackled firing beams into the crowd finally cornering Fury, Coulson, and Aunt May an arrogant triumphant grin slid across his face as he raised his gun, the weapon began charging and a blue light glowed from the darkness of the barrel "the world will now be mine" Skull chuckled maniacally. Coulson pushed May behind him as Skulls finger beggan to squeeze the trigger, "No!" Spiderman sling shotted himself across the hall tackeling Skull through the wall out on to the balcony his blaster free fell into the water below. "you have an annoying habbit of interfering with my plans you oversized bug!" Skull snarled angerily at Spiderman, after regainig his balance Spiderman locked eyes with Skull "Spider's are arachnids you radio active tomato head" he hissed.

a crowd formed at the doors as Skull charged at Spiderman and the two began trading punches, Skull was like Captain America fast, powefull and tacticaly smart he was beating Spiderman with ease, in a quick turn of events Spiderman flipped over Skulls head grabbing his shoulders as he did so, throwing him into the balcony railing. breaking the stone railing behind him Skull rose to his feet wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth "you have power bug it's a shame you're on the wrong side, with an army of soldiers like you remodeling the world would be that much easier" Skull chuckled re-engaging Spiderman again wrapping him in headlock "Now let's just see who is under this mask" he whispered grabbing the hem of Spiderman's mask, Peter was sweating buckets under his mask as he felt the fabric being pulled off his face, the mask just passed his nose when another red and blue blur slammed into Skull and him launching them both off the edge.

Spiderman caught himself before falling over with Skull sliding behind him "Spidey sense" Spiderman gasped dropping to his knees as 5 bursts of gun fire ripped through the air. Skull stummbled back wards with 5 tightly grouped holes in his chest spilling blood then fell on his face.

Spiderman turned to see Fury with a smoking pistol in his hand "nice shooting tex" Spiderman laughed but Fury didn't laugh or lower his pistol, Spiderman finally took notice of the staring crowd and then he saw him, the second Spiderman **(crap) **Spiderman sighed in exhaustion "have i ever told you your timming is just awefull" he chuckled to the second Spiderman.

the wedding party disburst as the clean up crew again began repairs on the hall while Fury and the others dragged the two Spidermen back to the tri-carrier for questioning, Fury was screaming mad about this "ok who the hell are you and how and how did you aqciure spiderpowers!" he screamed, "well first off Nick personal space, secondly i'm Peter Parker" Peter said pulling off his mask as the second Spiderman followed his lead Pulling his mask to reveal a blond haired teenager no older then Peter. "who the hell is this guy!" Nova snapped looking at the two, Peter took a deep breath "guy's this is my cousin Ben Reily,the Scarlet Spider" he said "you don't have a cousin Ben" Aunt May interupted.

"not in the genogical sense" Peter continued turning to Ben who nodded in support he knew what Peter was leading to "he's my clone" Peter said waiting for everyone to gasp and get their emotions out of the way, "how is this possible?" asked Ava "please do explain that one" M.J demanded.

"Professor Miles Warren, the Jackal stole samples of my D.N.A and tried countless times to make genetic copies of me only two ever became stable-ish, first was Kane a crazy unstable degrading clone, you remember him don't you M.j?, anyway shortly after Ben was created and for the longest time neither of us knew who was the clone or the original ultimately Ben dyed his hair, changed his name to Aunt May's maddien name then left the city" Peter said

"so who's the clone?" asked Fury looking at Ben and Peter confoundly, Ben spoke up " turns out i was, Peter and i teamed up to shut down Warrens new weaponized virus and we became like brothers afterwards but introduced each other as cousions, me as the scarlet Spider and Peter continuing as Spiderman. everyone sat in silence with slack jawed expressions staring at the two before them, "so what were you doing here today if you left the city?" Nova demanded getting defensivly angery that Peter never once mentioned having his own clone, "Peter called me up and told me what was going on and said he had to talk about something important" Ben replied as Peter stood up from his chair.

he looked nervous almost sqeemish, "director Fury, guy's" he choked " it's no secret that in the past i've done some seriously stupid choices", "that's an understatment" Ava laughed causing Peter to frown at her before speaking," anyway with Ava and i having a child i can't live in two worlds anymore so until the day i can return to slinging webs Ben will be taking my place as Spiderman, i mean who better to replace Spiderman than another Spiderman" he finished. " if you think you can handle it" Peter laughed turning to Ben who was smiling ear to ear "please i've seen your methods on tv all i have to do is lock up b-lister villians and destroy a city block once a week i can do that in my sleep" Ben laughed shaking Peter's hand "but i'm making some changes to the costume" he added.

Aunt May finally found her voice again "So i have 2 nephews?" she asked walking up to Peter and Ben, "technically yes" they replied in unison. Aunt May broke down and gave her 2boys a watery hug "Ben where will you be staying now?" she asked but before Ben could respond she answered for him "that's settles it you'll move in with us, after all you are my nephew too" she said

**( and the family keeps bigger wonder how well this is going to work out?) **Peter looked from Ben to Ava then to white tiger **(i wonder if Ben will do the same thing i did?)**

Ava threw her arms around Peter's neck tears running down her cheeks "thank you Peter, this means the world to me" she cried in to his shoulder, "so is that a yes?" Peter whispered in her ear, Ava smiled and leaned in closer to him " maybe, i want to see the ring first" she laughed.

**well one chapter left everyone thank you for the great reviews and for reading I hope the story was enjoyable for all of you**


	17. I am Spiderman

Spiderman is gone

**Chapter 17: I am Spiderman**

(6 months later)

Spring was making its come back as April rolled in. Ben has taken over for Peter as Spiderman but Peter hasn't completely dropped the charade of his alter ego yet, 2-3 times a week they would both suit up and do some Spider training together, you know the kind, running across roof tops racing on web lines, the fun stuff.

uncle/agent/principal Coulson was finally over the death of his car and like Peter said he blamed him for it, until Tony had Lola rebuilt and confessed to being the one who crushed it in the first place.

it took some time but everyone adjusted to the changes in their lives, Sam, Luke and Ben were watching tv with M.j, Liz and the recent addition Gwen stacy all curled up in different areas of the living room, " he's been in town for 6 months and already Fury's made him team leader, he's banging Parker's barbie doll entrouage what's all this about?" Sam whispered to Luke, over heard by the meditating Danny in the corner "he is picking up the pieces of Peter's life as they are both 2 sides of the same coin" Danny humed. Sam blinked in confusion causing M.j to giggle "the fuck does that mean?" Sam asked in a tantrum tone.

"what's Sam bitching about now?" asked an exhausted Ava as she came down the stairs carrying a bundle of blankets, her musculer slim toned figure had returned, "benny finally go down for his nap?" M.j asked standing up to give Ava some room to sit down, Ava shook her head "no he's like his dad he goes quiet for a minute and gets my hopes up and as soon as i move he wakes up like his spider sense is going haywire" she groaned sitting down rocking little benny in an attempt to get him to sleep.

"least he's quiet today, the past few weeks he's been screaming louder then billboard" Sam laughed, instantly little Benny began wailing an ear peirceing scream causing everyone to cringe and cover their ears. Ava turned to Sam with an intent to kill look " Sam you jerk you hurt his feelings" she hissed "it's ok Benny uncle Bucket head didn't mean it" she said softly rocking the baby again.

the front door opened as Peter and Angela entered the house their hands immediatly jumping to their ears, Peter smiled as he walked over to Ava and Benny " need a hand?" he chuckled picking up his son, Benny stopped wailing when he heard Peter's voice. "ok now he's just doing that on purpose" Ava said watching Peter and Benny as Benny eyes began to go half lidded then closed. "see how easy that was, maybe mommy needs a rest" Peter laughed softly "mommy needs a hot bath and a foot rub" Ava replied.

Peter pretended to yawn " you know Ava i would but suddenly i'm feeling kinda tired" Ava smirked a devilish smirk "Peter put benny upstairs in bed" she pulled him in closer "and then come and join me for a bubble bath", Peter's face was almost glowing "you know what i'm not that tired" he stated carrying Benny upstairs.

Gwen looked around the room silently doing calculations in her head, "hey guy's how is there enough room here for everybody?" she asked "i mean when you guys moved in there was barely enough room for the six of you, now you add in M.J, Liz, myself and Ben plus the baby the walls of this place should have burst" **( the walls of the house were so congested they looked like they were ready to burst Chibi versions of everyone were pressed against the doors and windows)**. M.J turned to Gwen "well it helps that Sam stays with me at my place the odd time and Luke stays over at Liz's, so we all have some privacy in our lives" she said, Gwen seemed to accept that answer but she looked like she wanted to ask more, " Gwen what else is on your mind?" Ben asked wrapping his arm around her " something about you and Peter doesn't make sense. you two claim you're cousions but Peter's never once mentioned you before, you're so identical in physical and personality traits that if one of you dyed your hair you could pass for twins, so i'm just curious" she stated.

Gwen was suspiouses and it wasn't exactly unexpected she was after all the daughter of the police captain, "be right back" Ben panicked as he darted for the stairs. "Peter we need to talk" Ben entered the room to have his mouth plastured shut by webbing, " I just got Benny to sleep shut up" Peter hissed in a whisper "what do you want?" he asked as Ben pulled the webbing off his face, Ben took a deep breath "i think Gwen has a right to know the truth about our family ties" he whispered, Peter looked at Ben like he wanted to strangle him "you want to tell Gwen stacey the most _Science explains everything _person that you were cloned from me by some mad genius? here's the reactions you're going to get 1. she assumes you're crazy and calls the funny farm 2. she believes you and lets it slip next thing you know we're being dragged off to another lab" Peter snapped. Ben was about to retort when the door bell rang, "hello i'm looking for the Parker boy's or rather Parker and Rielly came the voice from the door.

"why does that voice sound familiar?" asked Ben squinting his eyes as he pondered where he heard that voice, "here's a thought lets go see who's here" Peter laughed as the two made their way down stairs the two had a simotainious tingle in the back of their heads, "oh this can't be good" they said in unison as they came down the last stair set to see an old woman with pinkish grey hair in a black and red outfit embroidered with silver webbing. Peter & Ben's jaws dropped "oh no get out, get out now" they demanded, "boy's!" the girls all shouted at them with disappointment

"good to see you boys are getting along" the stranger giggled, "every time you show up bad things happen" Ben snapped turning to Peter for support "and he means every time" Peter added vendictivly.

Everyone stared blankly at the boys behaviour to this old woman, "i didn't come to recruit you two, not yet at least" she started to say as Peter went to speak but was cut off, " i am here to congratulate Peter on his baby, um which one of you is Peter again i mean you're both Peter but who changed his name again?" she asked glancing from Peter to Ben.

Gwen stood in silence as she listened to the conversation _"you're both Peter but who changed his name again?", _ "Ben what does that mean?" she asked inquisitvly. "crap now we have to tell her" Peter sighed looking at the woman with irritation "i'm Peter" he said "what is it you want Madame Web?" he finished, " as i was saying congratulations Peter on your baby boy Peter, and i assure you he will be a great man despite taking after his father" she added glancing at Peter casting a soul crushing glare.

"luckily he'll inherit his mothers attitude and manors" she finished with a grin.

the room was quiet with all eyes fixed on Peter and Ben " thank you for stopping by please feel not to do it anytime soon" Ben laughed as he went to shut the door " i wasn't done!" she announced with a flick of her wrist she threw Ben across the room. " Peter i wish you and Ms Ayala the best of luck, also Benjamen is awake" she added disappearing into smoke, Peter dropped to the floor at Ava's feet "today just needs to end" he groaned.

"WAHAAAA!" came the babies scream "Peter it's your turn" Ava mumbled Peter shook his head " uh-uh i put him to bed, it's your turn" he replied, as Ava went up stairs to bring Benny back down "that's going to come back and bite me isn't it?" he asked everyone responded with a nod "Peter Benny wants his daddy" Ava playfully laughed passing him off to Peter, " i am not trained for this" Peter yawned Benny mimicked his dad and yawned with him with cute quiet squeek causing Peter to smile night buddy he whispered.

**( well guy's i think it's time to call it quits, for now at least Ben can handel being the hero until the day comes when i come back to the web slinging, you know i think Tony Stark said it best "some people embrace progress others choose to live in the past myself i prefer to keep a foot in both worlds, you can take away my suit, and my tech, but the one thing you can't away from me is this i will always be Spiderman". But for now i'm Peter Parker and my aliais is dad/husband)**

**well that's it folks please let me know what you thought of this story I hope you enjoyed it**

**thank you all for the reviews and support **


End file.
